


Oh My God! It's DedSec!

by ArithanaAkeldama



Series: Watch_Dogs Fic :D [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama





	1. 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101

Marcus is walking on street as he is checking his phone. Well, he is on his mission to meet T-Bone at Hackerspace. As he is walking on street and checking new with his phone, his phone starts to vibrate and get tons a messages, all with same text: "01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101". Marcus stops to wonder what is going on. Then he gets call from Sitara. "Did you get those messages too?" Sitara asks right away and Marcus answers: "Yeah. What is that?".  
Sitara sighs and Wrench joins the chat, just like Josh. "Marcus. You know what that code says?" Wrench asks as he joins to chat. "It means "I see you"" Josh answers before Marcus, making Marcus smile slightly. "But what does it mean? Who can see us?" Sitara asks now and Marcus thinks sometime. Then T-Bone joins the chat. "How did that brat get through all our security?" T-Bone asks now making others wonder even more. "We have to find out, who this one is. Josh?" Marcus starts to walk now to Hackerspace.  
Josh stays silent for a moment. "I-I... I can't get through. I need some more time to find the one behind this" Josh stutters first, but quickly gets hold of his words. Marcus smiles then softly. "It's okay, Josh. Let's all meet in Hackerspace. We can all talk about this together" Marcus tells to group, who all agrees with him. And soon they are all in Hackerspace.  
As Josh is trying to look for person behind this, others are talking together. Suddenly they start to get new messages in their phones. This time it's: "01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000".  
Marcus looks at messages rising eyebrow. "I see what you are doing. Stop" Wrench reads message out loud. "What does these mean?" Sitara asks now as she looks at Marcus and Wrench. "Is someone against DedSec?" Marcus asks now thinking. He rises his head as other turns to look at him. "If this is because of it?" Marcus asks from group, like asking for their opinion. Wrench gets up then. "Well, what if we start to answer?" Wrench asks with a laugh.  
Others turns to look at him, Wrench's words getting their attention. "Josh has probably already found that guy, so..." Wrench gives a laugh taking a look at Josh, who rises his head from his computer as others takes a look at him too. "Yeah... I found the device he send messages to us, but it's a computer from cafe..." Josh explains to group, who all sits down to think all together. "So now we need more time and maybe more clues" Marcus like asks, but then takes his laptop. Suddenly group starts to get more messages. Once again just same message again and again: "01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110".  
Wrench curses a little. "He is playing with us... "I won" You haven't won anything yet!" Wrench curses. Josh takes hold of his head. "I cannot trace it..." He curses as he tries to track the annoying messenger. "Only trace ends in Stanford University, but it's just public computer. It can be anyone" Josh explains to others, who all looks at each others. "Good job Josh!" Marcus praises Josh happily, making him give a small smile and thank Marcus.  
As DedSec are talking about this together, Ray takes a deep breath. "What if it's something not so bad? New member trying to get in DedSec?" Ray asks and Sitara walks circles in Hackerspace. "Well, he has potential. Getting through our security is pretty amazing" Wrench gives a laugh. "That is true, but we can't take this lightly. It might be something worse" Sitara explains to group who all nods to her.  
"Let's do nothing. Just wait for new spam" Sitara says as she sits down, getting everyone's attention. "No matter, who it might be, he wants our attention. Let's make him do more spam to us" Sitara grins to group, who all are getting it now. Now group just have to wait.  
And as new spam comes, just like group were waiting for, they all check it signals. It says; "01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010110 00110001 01110010 01110101 00110101" and group takes a look at it reading it. "V1ru5" Marcus says in silence. All turns to look at him. "It's his nick" Marcus smirks now and group starts to smile. "We could get it through now" Sitara grins proudly and Marcus nods. Suddenly new spam starts. This time message is simply; "01010111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000".  
"What this time? "Wake up", Huh?" Ray wonders taking a look at his phone which is vibrating at every message. "It's just a spam, but why would someone do this?" Sitara asks wondering. "Not just spam..." Wrench curses now. He takes a look at his messages. "What did you do?" Sitara asks now little curiously and disappointedly at male, who just snorts. "I just send few messages back... In script. He saw it. Send me a message too" Wrench shows message to group. "I know you. Stop or you'll get hurt, brat" Marcus reads message out loud to all, who are now even more wondering. "So older male since he is so aggressive..." Ray comments his speculations now.  
Marcus crosses his arms then. "Has he sent more messages?" Marcus asks from Wrench, who shakes his head. "That was first he send. If you don't count those spams in" Wrench's masks X's turns into zeros and back to X's as he looks at Marcus. "Hmm. Can we track that message?" Marcus asks from Wrench, who then shakes his head. "Nah. Already tried" Wrench puts his phone on table as he sighs heavily.  
Marcus takes a look at Wrench's phone and then at Josh. "What if we let Josh play with that? I need you to come with me, but if Josh can get the signal of it..." Marcus speaks to Wrench, who shudders. His X's turns into !'s and he takes a look at Josh and then at Marcus. "M. You know that most of things in my phone would shock Josh's innocent little mind" Wrench jokes a little to Marcus, who sighs. "Just send the tracks" Marcus laughs to Wrench, who laughs too taking his phone.  
As Wrench goes to talk to Josh, Marcus turns to Ray and Sitara. "We go to Stanford University with Wrench. Maybe we can find something from there" Marcus tells to duo, who nods. "It can be anyone, so be careful" Sitara says little worriedly and Marcus nods. Then he and Wrench leaves Hackerspace.  
On their way Marcus and Wrench are talking together about this new threat. "First Blume and now this... What next? Military?" Wrench jokes a little making Marcus laugh to him. "But it's just spam. It doesn't hurt anyone. We can just block it, but this is the best way to take care of it" Marcus explains to Wrench, who sighs.  
And then duo arrives to university. They go through it from all signals, checking all cameras, computers, everything. Wrench takes another side and Marcus another. They find absolutely nothing. Wrench and Marcus meet at the centre of whole University, telling about things they "found". Nothing about their new problem, just lots of different interesting things about students and University's staff.  
Suddenly Marcus and Wrench's phones rings. New spam. This time it's: "01000011 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101", but it makes Wrench and Marcus sigh disappointedly. "It means: "Cat and Mouse" What does these mean? "I see you", " I see what you are doing, stop", "I am V1ru5", "Wake up" and now "Cat and Mouse". What is he trying to say?" Wrench asks annoyingly from Marcus, who is staring at his phone, but then sighs. "Let's go back. He is definitely not here" Marcus sighs and Wrench nods.  
Duo leaves back to Hackerspace, where three others are talking about this all together. "Let me guess, nothing?" Ray takes a look at duo, who nods to him. "Who the Hell is playing with us?" Ray curses angrily looking at spams. "We were thinking, what does this mean... First one was: "I see you" and then came " I see what you are doing, stop", later came "I am V1ru5" and "Wake up" and now "Cat and Mouse". What all these mean?" Marcus asks from group, who all shakes their heads. "Only things connecting was they were send only to us and then they were in binary code" Sitara tells then.  
"Wait. Only us?" Marcus asks and Josh nods. "Yeah. I checked it. These spams were to us five" Josh explains and gets Marcus's attention. "He knew, who he was looking for. It was just this Hackerspace. Only place where just we are!" Marcus gets up taking a look at his laptop he puts on table. "That is true. But why we?" Wrench asks. "What if it's hacker, who is at Blumes side?" Marcus asks and then Ray continues: "Or against and needs our help".  
As group are talking and talking, who day goes by. At the evening as group are thinking what to do, new spam starts out of nowhere and this time it's: "01001100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110011". Wrench is ready to walk out of the Hackerspace and just ready to find that guy. "I am getting really tired of this... He is now calling us losers..." Wrench curses as Marcus leads him back to table where others are. And out of nowhere new spam starts. Now it's; "01001100 01001111 01001100" but it lasts longer than before. "Now he sounds like a brat..." Ray sighs looking at his phone screen.  
Josh walks to others, who are trying to calm Wrench down. "I found him" Josh states to group, who are starts to smile happily. "Where?" Wrench asks little angrily making Josh shudder a little. "I bounced the signals and all signals has come from Sutro Tower" Josh explains to group. "TV and radio antenna?" Sitara wonders out loud and Josh nods to her. "Perfect place for bouncing signals" Ray sighs taking a sip of his beer.  
Marcus takes a look at Wrench now, who takes a sledgehammer in his hands. "I am ready to crush his skull..." Wrench like smirks proudly making others give a laugh to him. "Be careful. This might be a trap" Sitara warns duo, who are ready to go already. "We are always careful" Marcus laugh slightly to Sitara, who crosses her arms little suspiciously. Marcus and Wrench rises their hands and then leaves Hackerspace.  
Marcus and Wrench drives to Sutro Tower. As they get out of the car, they start tracking signals like trying can they find any. Wrench is getting pretty impatient as he just tries to find, who was playing with him. "Hey Wrench. Calm down. We are gonna find him and we are gonna show him, what we are made off!" Marcus gives a laugh as he checks his phone again. "Yeah.. I wanna beat him up" Wrench curses to himself making Marcus laugh. Marcus starts leading Wrench towards signal and as they get there, they find a girl sitting on bench with laptop on her lap, smiling softly to duo and makes them freeze.  
She is young caucasian female with fair skin and average body build. Her face is oval shaped and her chin is slim. Her green colored eyes are almond shaped with long lashes. Her dark, angled eyebrows frames her face. Her nose is small and her lips are small, but cupid shaped. She has bright pink dyed hair that is tied up. Her make up frames her eyes making her look even more mysterious. She is wearing a light lilac, short, zipped jumpsuit with no sleeves and black decorations and black skull on her back. It's open down to her stomach and reveals black crop top under it. She has dark arm warmers and long socks, one up to her tight and another under her knee. On her feet she has black sneakers. She has a lot of piercings, ears full, one on her right eyebrow and cheek, one on the middle under her lower lip.  
Girl puts her laptop away as she looks at duo. "You must be DedSec" Girl smiles with soft vivid voice to guys, who looks at each others and then at girl. "Are you V1ru5?" Marcus asks now voice filled with suspiciousness. Girl smiles brighter and nods to duo. She gets up giggling happily and little proudly: "You finally found me. Took you long enough".  
Duo looks at girl now wondering and silent. They are kinda speechless. "You have protected yourselves pretty well. I couldn't get in touch with you guys, so~ I needed to do something bigger to get your attention" Girl explains to duo, who now are starting to understand her. "Why you need us?" Marcus asks from girl. "Got problems with Blume and a man named Oscar Simmons. Thought you could help me" Girl tells then to Marcus.  
Marcus turns to look at Wrench, who is still staring at girl like he is being suspicious of her. "Okay, girl. I am R3tr0 and this is Wrench" Marcus introduces himself and Wrench to girl. "I am Lucy. Pleasure to meet you" Lucy smiles now to duo. Marcus turns to look at Wrench as he informs others about their new ally. "Oh! By the way. Who is YOURFUTUREBOYFRIEND? I kinda wanna meet him. He resisted pretty well..." Lucy smirks now little evilly to duo.   
Marcus gives a laugh as he looks at Wrench. "You?" Lucy turns to look at Wrench, whose X's turns !'s as he startles. Lucy takes few steps closer to Wrench, who is little scared. "I saw those little messages in scripts..." Lucy smiles as she speaks. She moves her index finger on Wrench's chin and under it rising his chin then slowly. "How about you don't do that again? Those words weren't kinda nice" Lucy smiles now innocently, but somehow she seems very dark and scary. "If you do that again, I will tie your dick in a knot and make you eat your own testicles. Understood?" Lucy smiles whole time evilly as she speaks in a low tone to Wrench, who is now scared. Wrench just nods few times quickly to her making Marcus give a laugh. "Good boy" Lucy smiles to Wrench and then turns to look at Marcus. "You gotta meet others too. Let's go" Marcus laughs to duo and group leaves.  
Soon Marcus and Wrench brings Lucy to their Hackerspace. Sitara gets up as she sees group walking inside. She is kinda surprised by girl, who is walking after Marcus and before Wrench. "And you are?" Sitara wonders as she looks at Lucy, who bows to her then. Josh walks to see group too with Ray. "Guys. This is Lucy, AKA V1ru5. She is our new friend" Marcus introduces Lucy to group, who bows slightly to group. "You are V1ru5?" Sitara wonders as she looks at Lucy, who nods then giving a smile to her. "You kinda don't look so... Intimidating you let us think you are" Sitara gives a laugh while looking at Lucy. "Don't let the looks betray you.." Wrench warns Sitara, who is now even more confused.  
Marcus laughs then. "She kinda threatened Wrench" Marcus laughs while looking at Wrench, whose eyes turns now angry lines. Others laughs a little. "She can be pretty scary!" Wrench tries to protect himself and Lucy giggles softly. "I just saw all the messages in script what he left for me as he tried to fight me back" Lucy smiles now as he takes a look at Wrench, who sits down next to all of his "fixings".  
Others looks at Lucy now. She takes her laptop and walks to table. She starts to explain her problem and why she needs help from DedSec. Oscar Simmons has been selling information of people and Lucy wants to stop him. Group agrees to help her, but asks can they benefit from it. "What you want?" Lucy asks then from group, who all looks at each others and then at Lucy, who crosses her arms. "Just information" DedSec group decides and Lucy nods to them. "You get all information we get. And after all this is done, I will disappear. I promise" Lucy smiles now looking everyone one by one.  
Her eyes stops at Josh, who is still at his computer. She tilts her head slightly as she looks at male, who won't even look at new girl. "Who are you anyways?" Lucy asks now from group, who all comes to her. Sitara goes to get Josh there too. "I am Sitara. This is Josh, our oldest member Ray and you probably already know Marcus and Wrench" Sitara smiles to Lucy, who takes a look at everyone Sitara just introduced to her. "Raymond Kenney?" Lucy asks now taking a look at Ray. Ray nods to her like being proud. "This is so cool!" Lucy turns excited suddenly and smiles looking at Ray like she is meeting her idol. Then she hugs Ray quickly, making him shudder.  
As she takes distance, she turns to look at group. "So, we have R3tr0, Wrench, T-Bone and...?" Lucy takes a look at Sitara and Josh. "Your Jeanne Fucking Arc" Sitara gives a laugh and turns to Josh, who rises his head a little. "And this is our own Hawtsauce" Sitara smiles proudly looking at Josh, who smiles softly. "Hawtsauce? We have worked together before" Lucy smiles now and Josh wonders as Lucy holds out her hand. "V1ru5" Lucy smiles to Josh, who opens his eyes wide. "You are the one, who got in Blumes office building and got all that data for DedSec?" Sitara asks now wondering and Lucy nods. "And this guy saved me" Lucy giggles looking at Josh.  
Lucy takes few steps towards Josh, but as she sees he is nervous, she backs up few steps, like being careful with him. "You are much more cuter in real life" Lucy gives a small grin to Josh, who rises eyebrow. As others are already saying something, Lucy rises her hands. "I was just playing with him" Lucy giggles taking steps backwards again to gain more distance towards Josh.  
Lucy turns to look at group all together. "What if we take her on one mission? Like testing her?" Sitara asks with little grin and Lucy agrees to join: "I am willing to help you as much as I can" and others thinks some time. Then Marcus nods. "I am taking her on one mission with me. We have to put those tracking devices all around San Francisco" Marcus suggests to group who then turns to look at Lucy. "Let's see are you good enough" Wrench crosses his arms looking at Lucy. Lucy takes quick and sudden step closer to him. "I am better than what you can ever be" Lucy snarls to Wrench, who snorts. Sitara just laughs: "They already get along!" making others laugh.  
Later at the night, Marcus and Lucy gets to Sutro Tower. "Okay girl. We need to get that tracking device all the way up. I can make area empty, but... I can't do all work alone" Marcus explains to Lucy, who takes her phone. "It's already empty" Lucy gives a laugh and Marcus wonders checking area. "Let's do this. It's so dark that no one can see us" Marcus laughs slightly and Lucy nods.  
She takes a gun in her hand. "Wow wow wow!" Marcus almost freaks out. Lucy just wonders why he is yelling. "Why you need a gun?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who gives a laugh. "Silly! It's not a pistol or such" Lucy giggles and then opens locking in gun. A wire comes out of the gun. "This is a grappling hook gun" Lucy explains and pulls back the wire. She then takes tracking device and starts to sneak in area. She climbs on rooftop of building and shoots up with her grappling hook gun taking hold of one ledge.  
She swings herself up and starts to climb. And after three shoots, she is at the top, setting the tracking device. She gets down quickly and softly, jumping here and there down with quick steps. She is quickly at the ground meeting with Marcus. "That was just amazing" Marcus manages to say, making female giggle. "Let's go. I have done this every now and then" Lucy explains and Marcus starts to lead her towards new location.  
Duo drives to museum, where they have to get inside. It's easy to just sneak inside by open window, but there's a lot of cameras. Marcus takes his phone and just closes all cameras. It causes a guard to walk around to check everything. Duo gets to put trackin device, but more guards are coming to check building.  
"We need to get out of here" Lucy speaks to Marcus, who looks around. "We have no way out without being noticed" Marcus informs to Lucy, who looks up. "Then we have to be creative" Lucy grins and takes her grappling hook gun. She turns to look at Marcus. "Hold on tightly" Lucy tells to Marcus, who takes good hold of Lucy. Woman aims gun up and shoots it outside of the window and drags duo quickly up from rooftop window. Duo runs through rooftop and escapes.  
As duo get outside, Wrench comes to pick up Marcus. They meet him at the street. "Job well done" Marcus laughs as he and Wrench high fives. Lucy takes a look at her phone. "I am getting tired. I will come to see you tomorrow, if that's okay?" Lucy asks from Marcus, who takes a look at Wrench. "It's okay, I guess. See you tomorrow" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who thanks him and turns around.  
Lucy starts walking away and Wrench and Marcus are looking at her. "I love her ass" Wrench just says to Marcus, who laughs to him. "Just look at how she moves that body" Wrench bites his lip as he is staring at Lucy, who stops at traffic lights. "Come on. We gotta go" Marcus starts dragging Wrench with him. Duo leaves then back to Hackerspace.  
At the next day, Lucy comes to park near Hackerspace to meet Marcus and Wrench there. "Today we are taking Wrench with us" Marcus smiles to duo, who sighs heavily. Lucy takes a look at Wrench and holds out her hand. "Let's get along" Lucy smiles and Wrench shakes hands with her: "Yeah. Let's try to" and trio leaves, Wrench driving the car.  
Marcus explicate mission to Lucy and Wrench as they are driving towards Golden Gate Bridge. They have to put Tracking Device. Only problem is they have to put it under the bridge. Lucy tells she can handle it. She has a plan. Wrench just works as a driver for them. And soon they are near the area and Wrench leaves his car to a park and trio has to walk.  
Marcus, Wrench and Lucy walks to railing and looks over it. Wrench looks down. "Quite some fall. Are you sure you can handle this?" Wrench asks from girl, who gives a laugh: "Of course". Lucy takes a look at Wrench and Marcus, who are little suspicious. "Your mask is cute" Lucy smirks looking at Wrench, who winks with his mask to girl: "I know." Lucy then blows a kiss to Wrench, who plays like he has been hit by Amor and makes Marcus and Lucy laugh a little. "See you soon" Lucy gives a smile for duo and jumps backwards down off the bridge.  
In air, she shoots hook gun under bridge getting enough power to swing herself on buttress. She sets up a tracking device under the bridge and then starts looking for way up from there. She shoots first to side bar and swings herself out of the place seeing now the side of the bridge. Then she let's go and shoots up at pillar getting hold of it and swings herself up. In air, she lets go and falls next to Wrench beautifully, but almost stumbles. "Not bad" Wrench smiles to Lucy, who puts her hook gun away. "Practice makes perfect" Lucy winks eye at Wrench and trio leaves bridge.   
They get in the car and leave to Oakland. There they just casually put tracking device on top of building and leave area. In car, trio are talking together and checking connections. They need to put one more. But that's going to be in Marin. It's gonna be easy. Marcus knows the place already. And as they get there, he does his job. Easy parkour to rooftop where's a small box. Marcus does his job and as he is ready, trio leaves back to Hackerspace.  
In Hackerspace, group is greeted by Sitara and Ray. "You did good. We have now all tracking devices set and connection is on going" Sitara smiles to group, who all high fives. "You really got one under the bridge?" Ray gives a laugh as he looks at trio. Lucy just hums proudly and makes Marcus and Wrench laugh to her. "She did it" both men points at Lucy, who giggles: "Easy" and then explains, how she did it to others, who are surprised and little marveled.  
As group are staying silent, Josh tells group that he can get connection. All from group comes to his computer and he shows all connections. "Who are we looking for?" Sitara asks now and Lucy rises her head saying quickly: "Oscar Simmons" and Josh starts to look for him. He finds his information quickly, checking what he does. "Nothing special. Mostly just things we know" Josh speaks outloud, and then stops looking and points at screen. "But I found he has had problems with his boss. His boss found him trying to steal documents. It's only mentioned here, but doesn't affect his crime procent" Josh explains to group who listens carefully.  
Lucy crosses her arms sighing heavily. "He tried to get those documents from Blume. More information about people that what meets the eye..." Lucy explains to group sighing and massaging her forehead. "Why you have problems with him?" Ray asks from girl, who takes a look at him. "He sells that information. I found him doing that stuff and he tries to take me down because of it. I am his problem. He is peoples problem. Dirty bastard..." Lucy mutters curses as she tells more to group about her agenda.  
Sitara walks to her then. "We promised to help you. DedSec helps people!" Sitara encourages Lucy, who starts to smile then. "I promise it won't cause any problems to you" Lucy smiles to everyone, who nods to her. Josh continues his doings then. "I will try to seek more information. If you get more, contact us and so we can use it too" Josh speaks without looking at Lucy, who gives a small giggle then. "I will. Thank you, Hawtsauce. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to do something today" Lucy smiles as she takes a look at clock.   
As Lucy has left, group takes a look at each others. "Can we trust her?" Ray asks from others, who are thinking. "I hope so... We have put lot of trust on her" Marcus like thinks out-loud being little worried. Sitara sits down and sighs while looking down. "I am worried... We need to be careful" Sitara tells others who agrees with her.  
At the next day, suddenly DedSec can't contact Lucy. She should be there already, but she won't answer. They have had enough and they started to check where she has been. But they won't find her. They are getting little worried. "What if she was actually on Blumes side?" Ray asks now and Josh shakes his head. "I don't believe it. She has been on our side for a long time" Josh tells group, who are still wondering and very worried now. "What if she got caught?" Marcus asks now and makes others think. "Hey. Can we hack that Oscar Simmons?" Wrench asks out of nowhere. Josh starts to get into his doings at computer as others comes around him to check. He gets a signal and finds few cameras.  
Josh hacks in security cameras and finds Lucy, who is being confronted by Oscar Simmons, who is standing in front of Lucy. He speaks to Lucy, who is just sitting on chair still, back straight and chin high as her hands are on her legs relaxedly. Man speaks to Lucy about DedSec and how they don't care about her. Lucy won't answer to his questions at all. She won't even look at the man. She is staying quiet looking at the ground or wall in front of her, avoiding his eye contact.  
"What are they doing to her?" Sitara asks from group as they are all watching scene. Ray crosses his arms as Oscar Simmons asks why Lucy won't bust DedSec. Lucy gives a small smile now. "It's called respect. I guess you don't know much about it" Lucy says then to man, who is surprised by woman. "You are a young beautiful woman with future ahead of you. If you help us to get DedSec, maybe we can help you then?" Man suggests to Lucy, who laughs to man hysterically. "You are a fool, if you think I am going to betray them. They can find me in seconds if they want to" Lucy laughs to man, who sighs heavily.  
Man sits on table looking at Lucy. "Listen. They left you behind. They won't help you. You are not one of them" Man speaks now voice full of seriousness as he stares into Lucys eyes. "What would you benefit from them?" Man asks with a laugh from Lucy, who answers quickly to him: "Safety, freedom, a possibility to make a change" Lucy smiles to man, who sighs heavily. "They are literally standing against those things. They are ruining our country" Man wonders, but Lucy won't change her mind. "We need you. To help us to make world much safer place" Man gets up then smiling to Lucy. Woman just gives him an innocent smile. "World without freedom is not safe. Not in your hands" Lucy states then with proud smile on her face as she looks into mans eyes.  
Out of nowhere man hits Lucys face. Her lip starts to bleed and her head swings to side. In Hackerspace everyone gets shocked and Marcus, Sitara and Wrench are already getting up. Lucy takes a look at camera and gives small smile and winks her eye at to camera, but as man turns to look at her, her face goes plain serious.  
Stream gets interrupted and everyone are looking at each others. "What now?!" Marcus yells first. "What are we gonna do?!" Wrench asks right after Marcus. "We gotta help her!" Sitara states strongly. "But where is she?" Ray asks then and makes trio stop to think with his words. "Guys... I found her" Josh says then to group, who all turns to look at him.  
They all go to see Josh, who is still sitting at table. "She literally exposed herself to us?" Sitara asks then as she looks at laptops screen. "Yeah... I started to wonder when she said that we can find her in seconds if we want to. The fact is that we can't. So I checked" Josh explains to group, who are all cheering for Josh. "Let's go get her, Wrench" Marcus says to Wrench, who nods to him and duo leaves Hackerspace.  
Soon Marcus and Wrench are in construction area where their now enemies are holding Lucy. They hack in her phone and gives her instructions, telling that they will cause a lot of problems to group so she can escape. Lucy just sends: "Roger that" and Marcus turns to Wrench, who takes his phone. They make some cars peep and cause huge chaos in place. Some things are in fire and some people are running away. Lucy runs on rooftop and Marcus and Wrench comes to take her to a car and all three drives away.   
Lucy takes a look at Marcus and Wrench in wonder as they are hiding from group and driving to Hackerspace. "You... Came to safe me?" Lucy wonders as she stares at duo. Both gives a laugh. "No one gets to hurt our V1ru5. Not on our watch" Marcus laughs a little to Lucy, who thanks duo then, giggling softly. "Let's get back to Hackerspace" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who nods to duo quickly few times smiling brightly.  
As group gets back to Hackerspace, Sitara goes right away to check Lucy's wound. "Are you okay?" Sitara asks from Lucy, who nods to her. "Now I am" Lucy smiles, taking a look at Marcus and Wrench over her shoulder. Lucy then turns to look at Josh. "You found me" Lucy speaks to Josh, who nods shyly. "Thank you" Lucy smiles to Josh. She walks to him and hugs him then slightly. Josh is wondering, but as Lucy takes some distance, he nods to her. "How you knew it was me?" Josh asks and Lucy winks eye at him saying: "Because I meant that hint for you".  
Sitara takes Lucy to sit down on couch as others follows them. "I exposed myself because I thought that you guys would find them. I am surprised you came to help me" Lucy chuckles as she speaks to group. Wrench takes a chair in front of Lucy. "Hey. You are one of us now" Wrench's X's turns ^'s as he looks at Lucy. Lucy smiles then happily, but somehow nervously.  
Marcus sees this and smiles to Lucy putting his hand over her shoulder to get her attention. "You okay?" He asks from Lucy, who tries to smile wider and brighter. "I am not used to this kind of things... Someone being so nice" Lucy explains then. Sitara walks to her then with medical bag and smiles to her. "Let's check your lip" Sitara smiles to Lucy, who gives a laugh, but rises her chin so Sitara can clean her wound.


	2. Cyberdriver

Lucy walks to Horatios computer. "Whose computer is this?" Lucy asks from Marcus, who goes little silent, but gives a soft smile to female. "Our friend's, who died" Marcus explains to Lucy, shocking her slightly. "You mean Horatio?" Lucy asks then from Marcus, who in other hand is surprised by this and he asks right away: "How did you know?" from Lucy.  
Lucy takes a look at ground. "I knew him and someone who was "close" to him. He was nice guy. He was the one, who told me about DedSec and gave few jobs for me" Lucy explains to Marcus. Slowly she rises her head to look at computer. "I heard that he died, but that's all I knew" Lucy gives a smile to man in front of her, who nods slowly. "We got our revenge" Marcus smiles now. "He would be proud, right?" Lucy giggles now and duo laughs together as Marcus answers: "Definitely".  
As Lucy looks around the Hackerspace, her eyes locks at Wrench, who is at his fixings in his thoughts. Marcus sees how Lucy stares at man. "Is he always like that?" Lucy asks from Marcus, who gives a laugh. "Yeah. He is determined" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who smiles now softly. "Go talk to him if you want to" Marcus pushes Lucy slightly and Lucy gives a laugh shaking her head. "I don't want to bother him" Lucy explains quickly and being nervous.  
Marcus pushes Lucy forward a little and girl takes a deep breath then. She walks to Wrench, who rises his head to look at Lucy in a little surprise. "What are you doing?" Lucy asks while smiling and Wrench turns to his stuff. "Ray gave me some new toys. He got these from a gang. That's what he told me" Wrench explains to Lucy, who nods. Lucy then notes a part of the stuff and duo starts talking.  
Marcus just smiles to himself as he looks at duo, who seem to be in their own world together now. He is a bit proud of himself as he watches duo, who are somehow like excited children. Then Sitara and Ray comes to see Marcus. They have a mission for him. Little hacking in gang area. Little risky, but necessary if they want more information about this Oscar Simmons's connections to gang.  
Marcus promises to do this risky job. He is used to it already. "So what I need to do there?" Marcus asks from Ray, who then sits down in front of his laptop. He starts speaking to Marcus with Sitara, male listening to duo carefully. "Be careful, Marcus. They are not gonna play with you" Sitara says worriedly and Marcus just gives a laugh. "Don't worry. I have a plan already" Man smiles and leaves then.  
In Oakland, Marcus gets easily to sneak in 580s gangs area. He makes gang members to other side of area and gets to download data from one of their computer with his RC Jumper. As he is leaving the area, few members sees him and catches him. They take Marcus with them to see their boss.  
At the same time, Sitara hears this all in Hackerspace and gets worried. "Josh. Hack cameras in the area Marcus is" Sitara turns to Josh, who does as told and all gathers around Josh to see his computer. They see Marcus, in small room, with one 580s member who is holding a gun through window.  
"We have to save him!" Wrench gets scared now. Everyone are like panicking and thinking ways to help Marcus. "I have an idea!" Lucy says taking her phone. She sends message to her friend, asking for assistance. "My friend will come to pick us up. I need to go see my apartment first" Lucy says and leaves Hackerspace. Not even 30 minutes later, Lucy is back and all meets at the park in front of Hackerspace, except Ray, who is left in Hackerspace to look after their things.  
"Have you guys ever seen or heard about a movie called Baby Driver?" Lucy asks from DedSec group, who all looks at each others and then at Lucy. "I have seen it" Josh says softly and Lucy claps happily smiling to Josh. Others are just wondering. "What? It's a good movie..." Josh says nervously and Lucy walks to him. "I know, right?" Lucy giggles as she taps Josh's shoulder happily. Josh just wonders shily, but tries to smile.  
Wrench crosses his arms. "So... What's that movie about?" Wrench asks now curiously as group are walking together on street. "Movie tells about guy named Baby, who is a getaway driver. He is amazing with cars and he loves music. Our driver is just like him" Lucy explains to group little excitedly. Everyone are now suspicious and little curious about this driver guy. Lucy checks clock then rising up three fingers. "He should be here in three-two-one..-" Lucy counts down out loud with her fingers and suddenly a electric blue colored Skyline sports car drifts next to her stopping beautifully and carefully, but suddenly on a parking lot.  
Lucy turns to look at car and a guy gets up from there. "Lucy, you little bitchy bastard. Check your messages" Guy says angrily to Lucy, who just shrugs to him while smirking. "It's nice to see you too, Scott" Lucy giggles softly. Guy is tall slim builded caucasian, with handsome face. His face is sculpted with strong jaw and cheeks and proud nose. His eyes are thin and blue colored. His thick eyebrows are brown and curved. He is wearing black hoodie, relaxed hip-hop themed jeans and street shoes. He also has very dark sun glasses.  
Lucy just giggles as male sighs heavily as he leans against car and then takes a look at DedSec group. "These are the guys? Your new "friends"? Or what you want to call them..." Scott asks and Lucy nods happily. "We can do introduces in the car" Lucy says looking at group and then turns to face male, who nods to group and hops in his car. Others follows his lead and Lucy sits in front seat as DedSec gang is sitting at back seats. "So pretty car..." Wrench says then while looking around in ornated and modern car. "If you dare to hack in this, I am firing back stronger and harder than you can believe" Scott says without looking at group, who all are little shocked and surprised by Scott.  
Scott turns car on and then starts driving normally. "Where are we going?" Scott asks from group. "580 gangs area. One of ours is there" Sitara says then to Scott, who nods. "Map with the location is in your phone" Lucy says then to man, who puts map on in traffic lights. His smart phone is attached next to radio. He then turns to look at traffic lights and as light turns green, he continues his driving.  
Group stays quiet for awhile. "Who are you?" Wrench asks out of nowhere from Scott, who glances at him from mirror. "Scott. That's all you need to know" Scott says to group, who are kinda suspicious about him. "I am Sitara and these are Wrench and Josh. We are going to get our friend, Marcus, back from that gang" Sitara introduces herself to Scott, who nods as understanding. "And you guys are DedSec? Pretty cool stuff. Do you guys now HawtSauce? Pretty good guy. Always admired him. He has done some very good stuff. Like that one, when he Hacked into that Tezcas gangs information and got them in trouble" Scott speaks now smiling to group.  
All of the group turns to look at Josh, who turns very shy and tense. Scott is just wondering as he checks on group through mirror few times. Lucy just smiles softly as she looks at street. Whole car is silent for a moment, until Scott shrugs. "Really? Guys? No answer?" Scott asks from group. Wrench turns to look at Sitara and Josh with zeros on his X's places. Sitara shakes her head with smile and Josh then rises his head. "It's me" Josh says then and Scott opens his eyes wide. He takes a look Josh from mirror and then looks at road again.  
Scott starts smiling quickly. "Dude! You are amazing! You are a genius! Your Frat house hack was just something! It was some shit! I am still using your Hawt -code" Scott smiles then happily as he speaks. Josh gets surprised by Scott, who praises him. He smiles a little shyly while looking down as he doesn't know how to react.  
Group stops near at gangs area. "Lucy come with me. Sitara and Josh stay here" Wrench speaks to trio, who all nods to him. Lucy and Wrench moves out and Lucy carries a bag with her. Wrench looks at her wondering. "A gift" Lucy smirks. Duo gets inside and they are taken to see the Boss. A man checks Lucy's bag and finds few small minigrip bags.  
They get in room where is a man sitting on chair behind a desk. Now man puts Lucy's bag on table and another man, who is sitting on chair, checks it finding minigrib bags. He looks at them at sometime and then looks at duo. "A small girl and a weirdo. What do you want?" Gang boss asks now. "Our friend back" Wrench says to man, who wonders. He snaps his fingers and few men brings Marcus in room. Wrench gets happy now as Marcus walks to duo greeting them.  
Gang boss laughs now. "You are an idiots if you think I am letting you leave" Man laughs now and trio turns to look at him. "You came on my territory with your hacks..." Man speaks to Marcus now, who takes a deep breath and then gang boss looks at Lucy and Wrench. "And you two decided to bring me more cocaine?!" Man starts to laugh now. "I am keeping this you know" Man points at bag while smirking. "Sir. I am telling you to let us go" Lucy says now face plain serious to man, making every gang member in room start to laugh.  
Now Gang boss takes a careful look at Lucy. "You must be new with gang terms..." Man laughs. Lucy gives a laugh shaking her head. "I know how things works, but this is for your own good" Lucy tells man, who laughs now even harder. "Am I hearing right? A small girl, who brought me cocaine is threatening me?" Man laughs to Lucy, who sighs. "Mostly correct, BU~T! You got one thing wrong" Lucy laughs a little as she takes a small minigrip bag in her hand from the table. "This is not cocaine" Lucy gives a laughs showing it to Gang boss. Man looks at Lucy rising his eyebrow suspiciously.  
Suddenly Lucy takes another bag from the table, throwing first bag strongly against wall behind Gang boss and then second one against floor in front of gang members. It creates huge explosions and throws most of people on the floor. Lucy guards herself as she curls up near the floor. Before dust has fallen, DedSec group leaves the building. They get in Scott's car as he starts driving away quickly.  
Scott uses small roads and streets to get away. He drives carefully, but with a lot of speed. "Who the Hell are you?!" Marcus yells to Scott, who is being calm and relaxed. "I am Scott AKA H0tWh33ls. Nice to meet you, R3tro" Scott speaks to Marcus, who is wondering what is going on as Scott makes gang members cars hit everything on their way. Soon they have escaped. As they get to garage, everyone gets out of the car. Scott checks his car as Sitara checks are everyone alright.  
Then whole DedSec gang turns to look at Scott. "DUDE!" Marcus laughs as he looks at Scott. "That was amazing!" Wrench yells happily after Marcus. "Well, not as amazing as your Cyberdriver-stunt!" Scott laughs doing Cyberdriver -movie's iconic pose making Marcus and Wrench freak out. "YOU KNOW THE MOVIE TOO?!" Duo yells excitedly. "FUCK, I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Scott yells to duo and suddenly, these three are like best friends.  
Lucy just sighs heavily just like Sitara. Lucy turns to look at Josh then. "I found something" Lucy smiles and gives a smartphone to Josh. "Can you get any use of it?" Lucy asks with a smile and Josh nods thanking her as he looks at dusted phone and Sitara walks to Lucy now. "What the Hell happened there?" Sitara asks suspiciously and Wrench walks to see duo. "I would love to know what that thing was" Wrench crosses his arms looking at Lucy.  
Lucy rises her hands quickly. "Okay okay okay! I studied chemistry. It was fulminated mercury. Highly explosive shit. I just threw it at floor and wall and it exploded!" Lucy explains quickly and little nervously to group who are surprised. "I can confirm her studies" Scott gives a laugh now. Everyone turns to look at him now. "I was in medical studies at the same time" Scott explains to group now, who are surprised.  
Sitara takes a look at group now. "Anyways. Let's go back to Hackerspace. And thank you Scott" Sitara smiles to Scott, who bows to Sitara. "At your service. Lucy's friends are my friends" Scott gives a laugh. Marcus gives male a brofist. "Thanks man" Marcus smiles to Scott, who smiles to him: "No worries, R3tr0" brightly. "Name's Marcus, by the way" Marcus smiles to Scott who nods. Then Marcus turns to look at others. "Can we take him with us? Like can we keep him?" Marcus asks from others. Group takes a look at Scott and then at Marcus.  
Wrench now puts his hands over his chest like he is shocked. "M? Are you gonna leave me? With him?" Wrench asks like being horrified from Marcus, who facepalms now. Scott glances at Marcus and then at Wrench. "It's not like that" Marcus tries to explain, but Scott takes few steps backwards. Wrench then hugs Marcus and like winks eye at Scott, who is little surprised. "Sorry mate" Scott just says and makes both Wrench and Marcus laugh.  
Everyone gathers in Hackerspace together. Scott is surprised by whole place. He walks around checking the place in awe as he is excited. "So cool!" Scott laughs turning to look at group. "Who is this? New friend of yours?" Ray asks and Scott holds out his hand towards man and duo shakes hands. "Scott AKA H0ttWh33ls" Scott introduces himself to man, who smiles then: "Raymond Kenney" making Scott freeze.  
Scott is staring at Ray as Lucy laughs next to him. "R-R-Raymond Kenney?! Am I dreaming?!" Scott smiles now like a person meeting his idol. "Nope. I am real as fact" Ray laughs and Scott laughs too. "Wow. This is an honor to me. I am still new in these things" Scott tells Ray, who nods: "Maybe we can help you".  
Marcus now walks to duo. "Scott is amazing driver! You have to see it to believe it!" Marcus laughs and Scott thanks him little embarrassedly. "M, is right!" Wrench walks to group too. "You should have seen it!" Sitara chuckles as she takes a look at Scott too. "Seems like we need to hit road together sometime" Ray laughs and Scott straightens his back: "Sure!" happily making group laugh then.  
"Lucy, baby girl" Wrench calls out to Lucy, who turns to look at male. "What is it, dear?" Lucy answers to Wrench, who walks to Lucy. He hugs her from behind and Lucy just scratches under his chin making males masks X's turn into ^ -marks as she checks her phone.  
As Lucy puts her phone down, she turns to Wrench. "Where did you need me?" Lucy asks and Wrench rises his head a little. "Oh right" Wrench like wakes up and starts to talk with Lucy about his fixing and that could she get him a new circuit boards from Tidis. "I actually know someone who can" Lucy gives a laugh and takes her phone.  
Lucy sends message to her sister, as Wrench hugs her from behind looking at Lucy and her sister's conversation. "Thank you baby girl" Wrench smiles to Lucy, who gives a laugh. "Don't thank me yet, sweetie" Lucy smirks and Wrench laughs slightly. As Lucy gets message, Lucy takes a look at Wrench: "Now you can thank me" and shows picture to Wrench, who looks at phone screen seeing picture which her sister send. It's picture of circuit boards with message: "And all legally! Boss gave me one as a payment for jobs and one I bought".  
Wrench snuckles his head against Lucys happily and thanks her again. "She will bring them to me" Lucy smiles now and Marcus walks to duo. "Who is coming here?" Marcus wonders and Lucy rises her head. "If you don't want her here, she doesn't have to come. I can go to pick those up from somewhere else" Lucy tells Marcus, who thinks sometime. He then nods to Lucy, who smiles. "How about we go to hang together somewhere? We deserve it" Sitara smiles to group now, who agrees with her.  
"I actually have a job for you two" Ray speaks to Marcus and Lucy, making duo take a look at each others and then at Ray. "I found a little about that Oscar Simmons. Go to hack an office computer and bring data to me" Ray speaks to duo, who nods. "Sounds easy, what's the twist?" Marcus asks and Ray gives a laugh: "Umeni is guarding it".  
Lucy takes a look at Marcus now. "You have an idea?" Lucy asks chuckling and Marcus nods. "Yeah I do. Give me the address and we are on our way" Marcus grins now and Ray nods sending address to Marcus's phone. "Let's go Lucy" Marcus speaks to Lucy, who bows slightly and duo leaves Hackerspace.  
Duo goes with Marcus's car to see the place. It's normal office building. Duo hacks cameras and sees that inside the building is full of guards, surprising both. "Why so much guards?..." Lucy asks out loud. Marcus shrughs and duo thinks what to do now. They can't go inside.  
Marcus takes his RC-Jumper and duo starts to drive it inside the building. It's actually pretty easy to get inside without anyone seeing and Marcus gets in right office room and both are hiding so no one can see them. With Jumper, Marcus gets data from computer and drives Jumper back to him. Easy and clean. Now data is in external storage.  
As they are ready, they leave quickly without anyone seeing them. In car duo are laughing and Marcus suggets they go to buy some food for group. "Great idea!" Lucy gets excited and asks can they go to get pizza. Marcus nods and they drive to pizzeria. Lucy goes to sit in car to wait for Marcus, who waits for pizzas inside the pizzeria.  
Lucy just stays in car window open, checking news with her phone. Lucy rises her head as she hears Marcus talking with someone. She starts smirking. Slowly she gets up from the car. "Lenora!" Lucy calls out with mocking tone and Lenni turns to look at Lucy eyes open wide as she sees her walking towards her. "What?! How?!" Lenni wonders as she looks at Lucy, who stops next to Marcus. "I lived, bitch!" Lucy rises her hands making horns with them as she laughs to Lenni, who is staring at Lucy like she is disgusted by her. Lucy just smiles proudly. "How you two know each others?" Marcus asks then from duo. Lenni gives a laugh. "This little whore gave me a lot of hard time" Lenni explains to Marcus while being very angry.  
Lucy just rises her hands as she looks at Lenni. "Wow wow wow! Whore? Me?" Lucy looks at Lenni now with a grin on her face. Lenni crosses her arms as she looks at Lucy. "Yes, you little flashy whiny slut" Lenni curses to Lucy, who tries her best to hold her laughter. "Hey. At least I am pretty and loved. Unlike you" Lucy smiles innocently again and Lenni looks at her now even more furiously. "You are a strumpet. I despite you" Lenni states strongly. Lucy claps her hands together happily. "Lenni! You have learned real words! You are not making them up anymore! I am so proud!" Lucy laughs to Lenni, who then like hisses to Lucy.  
Lucy then turns to look at Marcus, who is still sceptical about all this. "She tried to hack my friends work. I fired back. Harder" Lucy gives a laugh now evilly and Lenni almost slaps her, but Lucy dodges it. "You twat!" Lenni yells to Lucy, who laughs now even more. "You still mad that it took you a month to decode it?" Lucy chuckles. Lenni tries to hit her again, but Lucy dodges it too, still laughing as she curls up trying to calm down.  
Marcus takes a look at Lenni, who is staring angrily at Lucy. Lucy takes a deep breath and then looks at Lenni, while smirking. "Be careful, brat... One day, I am taking you down" Lenni warns Lucy, who gets up then. "Don't be so salty. It's been like 2 years already" Lucy giggles then. Lenni takes a step closer to Lucy, who crosses her arms. "You disgust me" Lenni says to Lucy, who tilts her head to side. "Feeling is mutual" Lucy just answers casually to Lenni, who snorts. "I am not sure are you mad, because I destroyed your work or that it took you so long to decode..." Lucy smirks now while looking into Lennis eyes.  
Out of nowhere, Lenni tries to hit Lucy, she blocks the hit and takes hold of Lennis arm bending it then. "Unlike Marcus, I am not scared of hitting a woman" Lucy gives a smile to Lenni, who backs off quickly as Lucy let's go of her hand. "With that way, you won't find anyone" Lucy shrugs with a small laugh then making Lenni take a breath angrily as Lucy smirks to her evilly.  
Marcus walks now between duo. "What the Hell?" Marcus asks then calmly. "That asshat literally destroyed my work that I had been doing for a long time. Everything gone like a dust into wind" Lenni speaks now frustratedly. "And you tried to fire back, but it didn't work, so I decided to have some fun" Lucy just gives a laugh. Marcus turns to look at her suspiciously. "Hey. She tried to kill me then" Lucy tells to Marcus, who is surprised. "And that didn't work out either!" Lucy laughs now and slaps her knee as she laughs hysterically to Lenni.  
Lenni is just staring at Lucy angrily and ready to kill her. Lucy straightens up then as she takes a breath to calm down. "You will never get rid of me" Lucy smiles to Lenni, who sighs heavily. "Probably" Lenni sighs then heavily. Lucy just smiles proudly. "It's good to have you back, Lenora" Lucy smiles now to Lenni, who shakes her head and leaves duo as she goes inside the bar.  
Marcus and Lucy walks to car and hops in. As they have taken a breath, both starts laughing loudly and Marcus starts the car. "Fuck girl. This is the best" Marcus laughs as he starts driving. Lucy is holding her head as she is laughing. She tries to say something, but she burst into laughter again hitting her knee then. "I can't believe this.." Lucy manages to say under her laughing.  
Duo goes to Hackerspace, where others are laughing their asses off. Wrench walks to Lucy right away. "I fucking loved that! I haven't been laughing this much in a loooong time" Wrench laughs as he hugs Lucy tightly. Sitara comes to hug Lucy too, while laughing. "We have been laughing here since we heard that conversation... What have you done to her?" Sitara asks curiously from Lucy, who takes her to table, where everyone gathers.  
Lucy starts then explaining. She met Lenni few years ago and they didn't get along at all. Lenni tried to threaten Lucy, but she didn't let her push her down. And as Lenni tried to hack her, she attacked her and took down her whole work. She destroyed everything and Lenni had to start again from the rock bottom.   
Lucy explains this all to group, while laughing a little. "How you survived? She tried to kill you, right?" Sitara asks then and Lucy straightens her back. "It was pure skill. Maybe a little luck" Lucy jokes a little. Then she starts telling everything to group. Lenni had put Sons of Ragnarok to attack Lucy. Lucy managed to escape because she got some help. "After that I lived pretty normally and didn't meet with Lenni. I wonder how..." Lucy thinks sometime, but gives a laugh making others laugh too. "Our pizza is gonna get cold!" Lucy yells suddenly and opens one box starting to eat, others following her lead.


	3. Glitch in the system

Whole Deadsec team is sitting at beach drinking and having fun. They are sitting in circle around a camp fire. Lucy is drinking and texting at the same time as group are laughing around her. "Who are you chatting with?" Marcus leans closer to Lucy, who takes a look at him and drinks her beer a little. "With my sister" Lucy answers casually and Marcus takes a look at chat. "She is coming here?" Marcus wonders and Lucy nods and drinks rest of her beer. Then she throws bottle next to other empty bottles. And Suddenly Lucy hears familiar voice yelling her name: "LUCYYYYYYYY!" which makes her turn to look at way, where sound came from.  
A young female runs to her. She reminds a little bit Lucy with her looks, fair skin, soft face. Woman has long hair with is pink from top and blue from tips. Her dark eyes are up-turned with long lashes and dark eye brows. She has cupid shaped lips and her nose is small and pointy. She has dark eyeliner and silver eyeshadow high lighting her eyes. She has she has petit body athletic body. She is wearing white-grey vest, black tank-top and blue jean shorts. She has knee-high socks and street shoes.  
Woman hugs Lucy and sits next to her. "So who are you?" Sitara asks from female, who holds out her hand politely. "I am Elizabeth, but please call me Liz AKA Gl1tch" Liz smiles brightly giggling softly as she looks at Sitara, who shakes hands with her. She greets group with hand shakes while smiling excitedly and happily.  
Group takes a look at female. "So you are Lucy's sister?" Wrench like asks from Liz, who nods taking her bag on her lap. "What have brought you to us?" Marcus smiles now kindly to girl, who is searching something from her bag. "Lucinda has a weird habit of forgetting small things, so I had to bring this to her and those circuit boards" Liz explains to group. "Lucinda?" Group turns to look at Lucy, who gives an embarrassed laugh. "My name is Lucinda, but I kinda don't like it..." Lucy starts, making Dedsec group laugh to her. Liz gives a external hard drive to Lucy, who thanks her. She gives it to Josh right away. "You're welcome" Lucy smiles to Josh, who thanks her in other hand little quietly. Then she gets circuit boards boxes and she gives them to Wrench, who thanks her.  
Liz leans against her knees now while looking at her sister. "Sooo! Who is he? That guy you told me about" Liz giggles little evilly to Lucy, who hides her sisters mouth. "Shut up" Lucy snarls to Liz, who just laughs now. She takes a look at men in group and then at Lucy. "Don't say a word" Lucy snarls angrily to Liz, who giggles little evilly.  
Now Liz like goes through all men, again and then takes a look at Lucy, who opens new beer. "Oh right guys. This works in Nudle" Lucy points at her sister, who shows v-signs with her both hands proudly and widely smiling. "Really? How much did you score in that mind test?" Sitara gives a laugh. "I got 88%!" Liz speaks proudly. "Nice!" Sitara laughs happily with Liz. "Sitara got 96%" Marcus points at Sitara. Liz stares at woman now eyes open wide shining brightly. "Wow! So cool!" Liz is marvelled by Sitara's score, making Sitara just give a laugh.  
Lucy shakes her head and drinks her beer then. "Lucyyy~" Wrench leans against Lucy and snuggles his head against Lucys. "Be careful with the spikes, darling" Lucy like notes and Wrench apologizes. Lucy lets Wrench lean against her shoulder and scratches under his chin softly. Wrench is enjoying this attention and his mask shows it as X's are now ^ -marks. Liz just stares at them eyes open wide. "Don't worry. This is normal for them" Marcus laughs a little and Liz nods slowly: "Okay..."  
Marcus holds out beer to Liz, who thanks him then taking the beer. "You look quite young" Sitara notes now and Liz giggles. "I am 20. Three years younger than Lucy" Liz titters as she speaks. Then she turns to look at her sister and Wrench, who are now laughing together their asses off. "Oh well" Liz gives a laugh and opens her beer. "What?" Sitara leans closer to Liz now. "I am just surprised" Liz like whispers to Sitara and now Lucy takes a look at her sister as she has drank last drops of her beer. "Excuse me sister dearest?" Lucy smirks evilly and annoyedly to Liz, who just drinks her beer and turns away.  
Wrench hugs Lucy then and gives her new beer. "Come on, Lucy. Let's drink" Wrench laughs and Lucy gives a smile to him opening the beer and drinking it happily. She and Wrench starts joking again and they just laugh and laugh together as they are having fun. Liz just shakes her head in disbelief.  
After hanging out for few hours they think about going back home. Liz helps Lucy up, who is drunk as a skunk, just like Wrench. "I had fun! Thank you Wrench~" Lucy smiles to Wrench and gives a kiss on his mask making males masks X's turn !'s and back to X's. "Anything my love" Wrench laughs as his masks X's turns into ^'s and Lucy giggles to him blushing.  
Marcus helps Wrench to stand straight and Sitara and Josh takes groups stuff from the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy waves to group, who laughs to her. "You are drunk" Sitara chuckles and Lucy nods proudly: "I know!" and makes Dedsec group laugh even more. Everyone leaves homes then with taxis or walking.   
At the next day group meets at park all together. Even Liz is there. Everyone are having a hangover, but thankfully not bad one. "Fuck... My head" Lucy curses a little holding her head as she drinks her soda. Wrench just laughs to her. "You are not used to drinking" Wrench laughs as he sits next to female. Lucy shakes her head laughing: "No I am not and I can say it" making Wrench laugh to her again.  
Liz just giggles to her sister and then turns to look at Marcus, Sitara and Josh. "So now what? Do you still need my help?" Liz asks with joy in her voice, like being happy to help group. Sitara turns to look at Marcus and others now. "I guess we could show her the Hackerspace" Sitara smiles now and Lucy thanks her smiling happily: "Thank you for being nice to her". Sitara chuckles to her. "Don't worry. She helps us, we help her. She is nice to us, we are nice to her" Sitara smiles to Lucy, who giggles joyfully, just like Liz, who is little excited now.  
Group goes back to Hackerspace all together. As Liz walks to Hackerspace, she looks around excitedly, like a little girl getting to amusement park for the first time. She is so enthusiastic as she walks here and there. Then he takes a look at group. "This is like in those movies!" Liz titters, making group laugh a little. "This is Hackerspace. Our save zone" Sitara explains to Liz, who nods few times and takes one more look around herself in marvel.  
Then Ray walks to Hackerspace looking at group. He takes a look at Liz and then shakes his head. "Lucy. I would use your help today or tomorrow" Ray walks to table, putting his laptop on it and sits down. "Sure, dad" Lucy gives a laugh and Ray sighs: "Don't call me dad", but Lucy just titters to him. "Where do you need my help?" Lucy asks and Ray points at his computer. Lucy goes to check the map as man is talking to her about getting information from gang area. "You are more agile than me, so I could use your help" Ray explains to Lucy, who nods.   
Now group turns to look at Liz, who is surprised. "Dad?" She manages to ask from her shock and Lucy gives a laugh as Ray gets up and walks to see the new girl. "Ray, this is Liz, my little sister. Liz, this is Raymond Kenney" Lucy introduces duo to each others and Ray laughs a bit loudly as Liz is staring at him eyes open wide, shining like she just met her savior. "Raymond Kenney?!" Liz shouts out, but covers her mouth quickly.  
Ray just laughs as Liz is little embarrassed. Ray then bows to Liz like being little show-off. "I had same reaction as you, when I met him for the first time" Lucy tells to her sister, who is surprised, but gets enough courage to just hug Ray. "You really do remind each others" Ray comments as he hugs Liz softly and Lucy just laughs to man.  
Liz walk to see Horatios computer now. She stands there for a moment as she looks at computer and papers around it. Marcus then walks to her asking is she okay. Liz just nods, like she is just trying to smile. "Liz?" Marcus asks and Liz rises her head to look at Marcus. "He was nice" Liz says suddenly making everyone shudder. Marcus rises eyebrow wondering. "You... Knew him?" Marcus asks voice soft from Liz, who nods.  
Female takes a look at her phone. She shows it to Marcus. It's picture of her and Horatio smiling for camera together taking a selfie. "He was my friend" Liz smiles. She then takes a look at picture. Marcus can see tears in her eyes as she looks at picture. "Thank you Marcus. For the revenge" Liz smiles to Marcus rising her head. Marcus gives hug to female seeing that she needs it now as Liz starts to sob quietly.  
Others from Dedsec group takes a look at each others and then at Liz and Marcus. "Are you okay?" Sitara asks worriedly and Liz gives a laugh as Marcus takes a little distance. "Yeah. I just remembered everything" Liz explains to group now wiping her tears. "Liz took a risk and literally burned down their few their apartments making it look like an accidents" Lucy explains now and makes Liz laugh again. "They deserved it" Liz laughs wiping away her tears. Then she takes a deep breath.  
DedSec group looks at each others again and again at Liz. "I worked together with him. He introduced me to Dedsec" Liz speaks to group looking at computer now. She then turns to look at group. "If they cause any trouble to Dedsec, I promise to help you take them down" Liz laughs now little evilly. "Did you get over it?" now Ray asks from Liz, who takes a surprised look at man. "Yeah... I guess so..." Liz thinks. "Of course I miss him, but what can I do anymore? I never got to tell him how amazing he was. But I hope he knows. He was nice guy. It helps me calm down" Liz smiles to Ray, who nods to her smiling softly.  
Liz takes a deep breath and smiles to group then. "So! Did you need my help anymore?" Liz asks now excitedly and group gives a laugh. "Not right now, but in the future, maybe" Sitara smiles to Liz and Liz nods to her. "I am willing to help you the way you need me to" Liz smiles now and Sitara thanks her. "Actually. Could you somehow get information about Oscar Simmons?" Marcus asks and Liz rises eyebrow. "Who's that?" Liz wonders. "Man who brought problems to your sister" Marcus explains to Liz, who nods: "I check what I can do".  
Group goes back to their things, but Marcus and Liz continues talking. He goes to accompany her to outside as she needs to go to home. Scott promised to take her home. "We are thankful for your help" Marcus smiles to Liz, who rises her head as she sits in car. "I told you I am willing to help you, Marcus. Hit me up, if you need help. I check that guy and come to see you guys then" Liz smiles and Marcus takes some distance.  
Scott takes a look at Marcus now. "See you soon" Scott just says and Marcus nods. Liz closes the door as Scott hops in his car and starts it up. He drives away then and Marcus goes back to see what everyone are doing. Sitara is doing new DedSec posters, Josh is doing what he usually does, Wrench is fixing a computer and Lucy is reading news with Ray.  
Marcus walks to Lucy, who rises her head to look at Marcus. "I told you I knew someone who he was close to. It was horrible to listen her crying when we heard the news..." Lucy speaks to Marcus, who nods slowly to her. "I can understand" Marcus says remembering Horatio.  
"Fuck me!" Wrench yells in pure anger and Lucy rises her head behind her laptop. "Was that a request?" Lucy asks with a smirk and Wrench turns to look at her pointing her little annoyedly. "Sorry" Lucy laughs as she gets up. "What's wrong?" Marcus asks then. "I can't get the fucking circuit board because of all that shit over it. My patience is almost gone!" Wrench explains as he points at computer he was breaking apart.   
He takes sledgehammer from floor, but Lucy stops him. "Let's see, sweetheart.." Lucy says and puts her hand in computer and manages to open it up. "Thanks baby girl" Wrench smiles happily taking circuit board on his hands. He snuggles his head against Lucys head being careful with his masks spikes and then goes back to his fixings, just like Lucy goes back to her computer to check news.  
Ray gets up suddenly. He walks to Lucy, who nods. She closes her laptop and gets up. "We are going now" Ray tells group and group calls out to them all something different. "We will bring food with us" Lucy informs and group parties happily. "Thank you~!" Group like chants to duo, who shakes their heads leaving then together, talking to each others whole time about the mission. Just after they have left, Scott comes back.  
Wrench leans against his hand as his masks X's turns into hearts and back to X's. Scott sits down next to him at table where everyone has gathered to talk now. Scott takes a look at Wrench and laughs slightly. "Don't tell me you like her" Scott laughs and Wrench rises his head. "Oh come on!" Sitara laughs now making others laugh a little too, but Wrench is little annoyed: "What's so funny?"  
Scott points at Wrench laughing. "You are" Scott says and his words makes Wrench cross his arms. "Please, do explain yourself" Wrench demands and makes others laugh a little. "It's so clear" Sitara says and Wrench snorts. "We are just joking" Wrench says, but group doesn't believe him. "We have seen how much you like her" Marcus says and others agrees with him. Well, Josh is not taking part in this and Wrench is little mad now, but he knows that group knows.  
After few hours of waiting, Ray and Lucy comes back with food. Group cheers happily as they get Chinese food. Group sits down to eat all together. Ray and Lucy tells about their mission. Quick and small. Just gathered information about Oscar Simmons. He is not doing anything big now so people don't see what he is doing. Right now Dedsec doesn't have enough evidence or such to bust him so they have to wait.


	4. Swelter Skelter

Whole DedSec group is waiting for Scott to pick them up as they are going to Swelter Skelter. Group are wearing same costumes as their last time. "Wrench, why are you wearing that outfit?" Sitara asks then with a laugh and Wrench poses then. "Shows all my good features" Wrench laughs then. "What would Lucy say about that?" Marcus jokes a little and Wrench's mask winks eye at him.  
Scott drives to Hackerspace, where he takes Marcus, Wrench, Sitara and Josh to his car. Marcus sits on the front seat as others sits at the backseats. Scott has been dressed in long leather jacket and full black suit under it with red button-up shirt. He wears black combat boots. On his head he has top hat and dark sunglasses.  
Scott takes a look at Wrench, who is happily posing in his seat lowering his shades. "What in the living nightmare is that?" Scott asks then from Wrench, who poses while laughing. "Do you like it?" Wrench's mask winks an eye to him. Scott just shakes his head, rises his shades and starts to drive towards Swelter Skelter.  
On their way, they listen to music together, Marcus being the DJ. They are laughing together, joking and having fun. "Hey Wrench! Lucy's gonna be there early. You have time to think for best pick-up line" Marcus jokes a little making Wrench's mask X's turn into !-marks and then to wink. "I know what to do" Wrench's smile can be heard in his voice. "We truly hope so" Sitara laughs a little and Wrench's mask shows his annoyance as others are laughing to him.  
As Scott makes a turn at traffic lights, he hears how a car engine hums strongly, like speeding up. He takes a look at mirrors and as he hears gun shots, he hits the accelerator. "Guys, hold on now!" Scott yells and starts to drive at highway with high speed. "What's happening?!" Sitara yells in fear as Scott weaves his way between the cars trying to lost following gang car. "Gun shots!" Scott yells as he drives to side to dodge bullets.  
Marcus takes a look at mirrors and sees 580s car with one man almost outside with a gun in his hand. "Fuck" Marcus just curses as he takes a look at others. "Now what?" Wrench asks as he takes a look behind him. "Marcus. In glove box there's a gun. Load it and get ready" Scott says as he checks where to make a u-turn. Marcus does as told and sees Clock pistol in glove compartment. He loads gun and waits for Scotts mark.  
As he sees his place, Scott takes a look at mirrors. "Marcus now!" Scott yells and turns around with car at crossroads. As he turns with his car, Marcus shoots 580s cars tire, blowing it up. As 580s car drives against a pole, Scott continues driving towards their destination.  
As group has finally arrived at Swelter Skelter, Scott checks his car and goes down to check tires too. No damage. "Thank god..." Scott sighs relievedly as he sees no damage in his car. Group laughs a little to him. "Are you okay?" Scott turns to look at group as they all comes to him. "Yeah" all smiles to male, who gets up then.  
Lucy runs to see group. Lucy is wearing a relaxed frilly, lime green bohemian shirt-skirt combo with soft booty shorts under them. She has tigh high boots and long gloves too. She has a lot of make up, framing her eyes with lot of colors. "Where have you been?" Lucy asks from group. "There happened a little accident" Marcus smirks and Lucy giggles slightly, being unaware of what has happened.  
Lucy then turns to look at Wrench and slowly takes few steps closer to him. "You have a lot of tattoos" Lucy says in wonder, but smiles to Wrench then. "I like your make up" Wrench laughs as he leans closer to Lucy. "Thanks. These glows in the dark" Lucy winks her eye while smirking. "Am I only one thinking that his outfit doesn't kinda fit in?" Scott gives a laugh making others laugh too as he points at Wrench and looks at others from group.  
Out of nowhere Lucy takes her shirt off and throws it to Scott. She has black, wet-look bra with lot of straps going everywhere on her body. "Now he does" Lucy gives a laugh and everyone are now laughing or looking to different directions while thinking what the Hell just happened. "Goddamn it Lucy! You can't just do that! That's inappropriate!" Scott yells to Lucy, who just shrugs laughing and turns to look at Wrench. "Now we are matching" Wrench winks eye at Lucy holding out his arm, who then takes hold of it. Duo walks away together Lucy holding Wrench's upper arm.  
Scott just facepalms as he looks at duo. Group follows them then. "Hey hey hey. Calm down. This might be good" Marcus smiles to Scott, who sighs heavily. "Or are you interested in her?" Marcus asks then with a grin and Scott startles. "Sorry, dude, but no thanks. She is definitely not my type" Scott laughs then as he looks at duo, who are laughing together. Scott's smile fades away quickly as he looks at Lucy. "I just hope she won't run away again..." Scott whispers to himself shaking his head.  
Marcus smiles little proudly, while looking at duo. "He really has grown fond of Lucy" Marcus smiles. He takes a look at Scott, who is shaking his head in disappointment. "What is wrong with that?" Marcus asks now being serious. "Nothing's wrong. I am just worried about-" Scott gets to say, but then Marcus starts to speak: "About Lucy? Wrench is not a bad guy" defending Wrench. Scott shakes his head biting his lip. "No. I am worried about Wrench. I know Lucy, better than anyone from you guys" Scott says, face plain serious, making Marcus wonder, but he won't say or ask anything.  
Group meets Ray, who is wearing same costume as last year. He greets young ones happily being little drunk already. "Oh fuck, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!" Lucy smiles and starts to run to crowd. Group wonders, but doesn't ask. They just start to talk together and walk towards show arena taking their time, listening to music and enjoying it.  
Group are getting closer to show arena, where people are doing a one big show as fire dancers. Suddenly a large pillar of fire rises behind arena and makes everyone flinch and then cheer. "What was that?!" Marcus laughs happily. Group gets surprised then. Lucy is on top of statue holding a torch. Out of nowhere, she breaths a large pillar of fire on air making people cheer even more. Then she drinks something and after that she breaths long dragon breath like fire. That's when music starts playing and when the party gets started.  
Lucy climbs down with others help and meets with her friends, who has come to see her. "That was amazing!" Sitara smiles to Lucy, who thanks her. She starts putting on her shoes as Sitara is staying as her support. "So this is why you needed to go quickly" Marcus gives a laugh and Lucy nods giggling. "How you did that?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who starts to explain: "I use alcohol, which I like spit on air igniting it with torch and cause it to take pilar like shape or different kind of shape in air depending on how I spit it" quickly and all together. "That sounded like something Josh would say" Marcus gives a laugh making Lucy blush slightly and others laugh with him.  
Ray pats Lucys head now. "You did good" Ray smiles to younger one, who smiles brightly to him, like shining. "Thank you, Ray!" Lucy giggles, but quickly sees others confusion. "He asked me to do that" Lucy explains to group, who understands then. "She studied chemistry so she knew what she was doing. Of course I showed her how first" Ray speaks after Lucy, who is looking proud now and Ray ends his talking with: "With a video" and makes younger ones laugh to him.  
Ray then takes a look at group. "There's going to be hacking competition. You taking part?" Ray asks from young ones, who takes a look at each others. "Yes we do" Sitara says then and Ray smirks. "Go easy on them" Ray jokes a little and starts to walk towards hacking competition area, young ones following him.  
Dedsec team is now taking part in Hacking competition. Marcus, Wrench, Sitara and Josh are being one team together. They are working as a team now. As they are getting ready, Ray walks on stage. "Get ready for the puzzle!" Ray laughs to microphone and then he rises his hand: "You can start!" and group starts hacking.  
It's actually quite easy. As a team they are working together so well. They have done this together before. And it can be seen quickly as they are already halfway with the puzzle. As Josh and Sitara are hacking the puzzle, Wrench and Marcus are being evil to other teams and annoys them.  
And with that tactic they actually win! Competition ends as Dedsec wins. As Dedsec parties another teams claps to them. It was a quick "fight". Lucy and Scott comes to congratulate Dedsec team and Ray walks to stage again. "Winner is! Team Dedsec!" Ray yells and people cheers and claps. Music starts to blast suddenly and makes people want to party, all thanks to alcohol.  
Scott takes a look at clock now. "I gotta go. I have a competition too!" Scott says and runs to into crowd making group wonder. "Oh. Right. He has a driving race" Lucy explains to group, who understands. "Let's go watch that!" Wrench yells and group asks from Ray where the competition is. "I am coming with you" Ray smiles and all together, they go to see competition.  
Scott drives his car to start line, where a woman in revealing clothes is standing with black-white flag. Five other competitors drives to start line too. There's beautiful cars next to Scotts electric blue Nissan Skyline. One neon yellow Chevrolet Camaro, one emerald green BMW 352, one bright red Skoda Fabia and one matt black Ford Focus.  
"I want clean drive. No crashes" announcer speaks to drivers and drivers starts up their cars. Engines are humming as they are getting ready for the ride of their lifes. There can be heard countdown and woman lowers the flag at 0 and right at that moment, drivers starts to drive the race.  
Scott is clearly in lead. He is drifting in turns, getting more distance to others, who are trying to do the same, but only to fail. Fabia drives out of the track at turn as he tries to drift. Scott just smirks to himself as he is getting more and more distance to his competitors.  
Only one is getting close to Scott. He is driving near behind him. In his car Scott is listening to what announcer yells. From mirrors he sees that Camaro is trying to catch him. Too bad. There comes a U-turn and Scott hits the handbrake and makes his car turn beautifully and lets go of handbrake as he continues driving quickly. "WHAT A TURN!" Now announcer yells as people are cheering loudly.  
As Scott just continues driving even faster than before on the straight track, Camaro driver has to slow down to get his car to turn safely. Scott drives to finish line and he is announced as a winner. Man gets up from his car getting cheers from people. Now others gets to finish line too and they get up from their cars too. "Good race!" One driver smiles to Scott and others, who nods and agrees. "Boy is a great driver!" Now camaro driver notes pointing at Scott, who thanks him.  
Now announcer walks to see drivers now. He is an older quite tall man with mass. He has grey circle beard and his grey hair is short. He has thin framed glasses. He is wearing black polo shirt and red jeans. On his feet he has casual black shoes. He is holding a paper in his hands and microphone.   
He rises microphone and starts to speak. "Time to announce our winner!" Man yells and people whistles happily. "Third place goes to Chris in green BMW 352!" Announcer yells and people cheers now and whistles happily. Chris bows and waves to people around the tracks. "Second place goes to James in our yellow Chevrolet Camaro!" Announcer points at James, who rises his hands waving to people, who are excitedly yelling. "And first place..." Announcer turns to Scott rising his hand with his. "Scott our driver in Blue Nissan Skyline!" is announced and suddenly every watcher is burst into louder cheers and whistles. Scott just waves to people calmly.  
Announcer gives an envelope to man and small throphy. Scott rises it and makes people cheer even louder. Scott then sits in his car and drives to parking area. There others comes to see Scott, who is sitting in his car, door open. "That went well" Marcus smiles and fist bumps with Scott. "Thanks mate" Scott smiles and then takes relaxed pose in his car. "You really do love your car" Sitara laughs slightly and Scott nods to her: "She is my sweetheart" and pats his car happily.  
Liz runs to group as she recognized them from far away. Liz covers her eyes as she sees Wrench. She looks between her fingers at man again, as male poses proudly. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Liz yells turning to look at others, hiding her eyes from Wrench. "Do you like it?" Sitara jokes a little and Liz shakes her head laughing a little. Lucy giggles as she looks at Liz, who is trying to not look at Wrench. "And what are you wearing?" Liz asks from her sister, who giggles.  
Lucy leans against Wrench, who takes her closer to him. "We are matching!" Wrench laughs making Lucy giggle. Liz just says: "Okay..." quietly and little abashedly. "How was the show?" Ray asks quickly from Liz, who takes a look at him now. "It was amazing! And I like the music" Liz tells Ray, who nods happily. He is proud everything is working out.  
"Shall we head to drink?" Marcus asks and everyone cheers. They leave together to put up a campfire near parking area and sit around it to drink. As they are drinking, music is blasting and everyone are having a great time. They are all sitting together around the campfire in a circle.  
"What took you so long?" Lucy asks now from group. "Oh. We got attacked" Marcus says casually. "What?" Lucy gets little scared and surprised. She takes a look at others, who all nods to her. "But Scott handled the job!" Wrench rises his beer. "Wait! What happened?" Liz asks now curiously and being little worried. "We got attacked by a gang. Must have been 580s. Since there was 580 painted on their car" Scott says as he drinks his energy drink.  
Ray, Lucy and Liz are all worried now as they listen to what others tells them. "I shot their tire as Scott was amazing driver" Marcus praises Scott, who just smirks. "Are you okay?" Ray asks now and group nods. "As long as they don't attack here" Sitara says as she drinks her beer. "Why and how did they attack?" Lucy asks now and Josh reminds her of their attack at their area when Marcus was kidnapped. "No, no, no. I meant how they found you?" Lucy wonders little suspiciously.  
Now everyone starts to think. "Hey... What if someone told them about us?" Sitara suggests. "But who? And why?" Wrench asks now making everyone think even harder. "I can only think Oscar Simmons" Marcus says little suspicious in his voice. "But how he could know about us?" Josh asks now making everyone think.  
As group is thinking Lucy takes her phone in her hand. "Hey. I gotta go see someone. I come back soon" Lucy says while looking at her phone and gets up. She walks into crowd. Group just nods to her and let's her go without asking anything from her. Lucy has disappeared into the crowd as group continues talking about this attack.  
"But why would he tell about us? And more importantly how he would know about us?" Wrench asks now. "Dedsecs social media?" Sitara turns to look at her phone checking it as she checks Scout X. "Yeah. Dedsec members are posting their pictures of the festival to Scout X" Sitara sighs heavily. "So it could be anyone" Josh sighs and opens a beer Marcus gave him. Group decides to take carefully, but enjoy their time now.  
Soon Marcus and Wrench jokes together as Sitara is talking with Josh and Liz. Ray just looks at group. He is proud of these little hackers. His little children. Tobias then calls to him, asking for his help and Ray agrees to go. He tells this to younger ones, who understands.  
Lucy comes back and as she is walking, two men talks to her as they are walking with her. As Wrench sees Lucy talking with two guys, his masks shows his irritation. Marcus gives a laugh while looking at Wrench. "In which way are they good?..." Wrench hisses under his breathing and drinks his beer as he turns away. Marcus takes a look at Lucy, who doesn't seem being pleased and comfortable with those guys. Marcus taps Wrench's shoulder. "Hey. Take a look at them. Lucy is not okay. She is feeling uncomfortable" Marcus notifies Wrench, who then turns to look at group again. And as another guy leans closer to Lucy and touches her chest, Wrench and Marcus gets up sharply.  
Duo walks to Lucy, whose face brightens up as she sees duo. "May I ask what are you guys doing?" Marcus asks with an irritated smile from guys, who turns to look at men. "Baby doll. Come here" Wrench speaks then to Lucy, who moves to him quickly. Wrench takes her in his arms and then glances at men, who takes few back steps. "I fucking dare you to touch her ever again. Or even come near her. You understood?" Wrench threatens duo, who nods to him and then runs away.  
Lucy looks at her saviors delightedly. "Thank you guys so much!" Lucy hugs first Wrench and then Marcus. "Who were they?" Marcus asks worriedly from Lucy, who shakes her head. "I have no idea. They came suddenly to talk to me and started to touch me. Disgusting" Lucy shakes a little and then glances over her shoulder like still fearing they are after her. Wrench takes Lucy closer to him, calming her down a little. "Let's go to see others" Marcus suggests and trio goes to look for others.  
As Lucy runs to Sitara, Wrench turns to look at Marcus. "Dude..." Wrench starts talking making Marcus laugh to him. "Don't even start" Marcus laughs. Wrench is just so in his thoughts and he can only manage to say: "Just... Wow" making Marcus burst into laughter. Wrench looks at him disappointedly. "Yeah yeah. I got it" Marcus smirks to Wrench, whose X's turns into hearts as he takes a look at Lucy. Marcus just laughs to male.  
As they are drinking other Dedsec members are coming to say hi to them. And soon, thanks to alcohol, now Lucy is standing next to Sitara and few other women and Lucy is teaching them, how to dance salsa and belly dance. She moves hear hips in the rhythm explaining, how to do it and how to move body at the same time. Women are all laughing together and having fun. Men are just staring at them wondering, how they are doing all that. Lucy moves her hips like shaking them quickly as she moves her legs at the same time.  
Sitara gives up as she is getting tired. "I don't understand how you can keep on" Sitara laughs to Lucy, who is still dancing while music is playing. Lucy gives a laugh and then takes a look at group, who are all staring at her and other women. "Josh, sweetie. Can you play me a song?" Lucy asks from Josh, who gets surprised because of the name Lucy called him. "Me? Sweetie?" Josh wonders and Lucy nods to him saying: "Yes, you" with a smile. "What song?" Josh asks as he takes his phone. "Hips don't lie" Lucy smiles and Josh plays the song from stereos.  
Lucy starts dancing in the rhythm and is having fun. She is so into music as she dances on the sand moving all around and her body is moving like a snake as she moves all her limbs and torso in the rhythm. Her movements are hypnotizing just like music and as the beat is getting slower her moves are getting slower too. She moves her hips in the rhythm up and down and spins her body around. She is moving around and as she stops, song is ending and she bows to group. All of them whistles or claps to her.  
Woman goes to sit next to Josh, who gives her his jacket, putting it on Lucy. "This is why I say you are sweet" Lucy smiles to Josh, who gives her a small smile. "Thank you" Lucy giggles as she gives a small kiss on Josh's cheek making him blush rapidly. Others laughs to them a little. Mostly to Josh, who is now very shy. "I thought you are more into strong guys" Scott gives a laugh now and Lucy hugs Josh quickly. "Mind can be much stronger than physical power! I am ready to fight anyone, who says anything bad about Josh!" Lucy states strongly, now showing that she is pretty drunk making others laugh even more as she messes her words. Josh laughs now too with others. "Thanks Lucy" Josh smiles to Lucy, who giggles: "You're welcome, dear" leaning against Josh's shoulder.  
Time goes by as group is having fun. Soon there's only our small Dedsec group left alone. Lucy and Wrench leans against each others as they are drinking and laughing together. They joke together and others sees that they are having fun. "Okay! How about this?! We hack into Tidis!" Wrench suggests to Lucy making female just laugh to him. "Dude no" Lucy just answers and Wrench sighs sadly. He then rises his mask to drink more.  
Lucy leans against her legs looking at male next to her. "When can I see under that mask?" Lucy asks suddenly and Wrench shakes his head. "Sorry, but no" Wrench gives a laugh. "Well I tried" Lucy sighs now and drinks more her beer. "If you drink with that pace you will get worse head ache than before" Wrench notes and his words makes Lucy giggle. "I thought we came here to get drunk" Lucy points out and Wrench nods starting to drink too.  
Soon duo are singing duets drunkenly and others are just laughing to them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Wrench bows to group as they clap to duo, who have just sang their fifth song together. Scott takes a look at clock then. "Time to head home, my friends" Scott laughs getting up. "Not yeeet" Wrench laughs and Scott shows his phones clock to him. "Time to go" Scott repeats and Wrench sighs. "I am taking you all home" Scott says and then Lucy rises her head. "I am going to see Liz then" Lucy smiles to group as she gets up. "I come to pick you two later" Scott informs Lucy, who nods.  
All together they extinguishes the fire and start to leave. Lucy turns to look at Wrench then. "I had fun" Lucy winks eye at Wrench, who winks eye back to her. "See you tomorrow" Lucy blows a kiss to Wrench and walks into crowd. "Damn..." Wrench just sighs happily his mask's X's turns to hearts and makes others laugh. Scott drives everyone home safely and comes back to pick Lucy and Liz. He takes them home too, wanting to know that they are safe.  
At the next day, Dedsec team gathers in Hackerspace, where they talk about the yesterdays attack and Oscar Simmons. As they are all sitting around the table, Marcus points out facts that 580s kidnapped him and might remember them from that time. "But how did they find us? It's like they knew where we were going. We weren't even in the San Francisco anymore" Scott points out making Marcus think. "You have to change your license plate" Ray tells Scott, who nods. "Can you guys help me with that?" Scott asks and Ray turns to Josh. "I am on it" Josh says and walks to his computer Scott following him.  
Sitara is checking social media for any threats. "They can find us through social media. A lot of Dedsec members has been updating about yesterdays festival. Anyone could have found us" Sitara tells others as she is going through social media. "We have a lot of followers... Anyone who tries to find information, can find it. But only one who can benefit from it is Oscar Simmons" Marcus speaks now being worried as he thinks whole scene.  
"I have an idea. We hack into Blumes building to find his search history" Sitara suggests and group agrees. Everyone gets up to plan for their mission. Wrench leaves to do his own business as Scott and Josh are making new license plate for Scotts car. Sitara, Marcus, Ray and Lucy are making a plan. "I could ask help from Liz. I know she can't risk her job at Nudle by hacking into their system, but she can help us get inside the Blume building. I can help you inside, but Marcus, you have to be the sneaky guy" Lucy speaks to trio, who all nods to her, Marcus agreeing to do the hardest part of the mission.  
"I have been running some searches and this is all data I get. I have already decrypted it for you so all you need to do is read it through" Ray speaks to young ones, pointing at his computer screen. "We will take data to Wrench with USB so we are not risking anything" Marcus says.  
Lucy and Marcus packs information to USB-stick and goes to take it to Wrench in his garage. Lucy walks in garage with Marcus as duo are looking for Wrench. Wrench is not there, so Marcus calls him and informs him to come there to meet duo. Duo looks around and Marcus sees, how marveled Lucy is about whole place. She sees all paintings and every fixing, smiling whole time. Marcus smiles to her as she turns to look at him. "This place is amazing" Lucy smiles happily and then she turns to look at notice board. She rises her eyebrow, as something catches her eye.  
Marcus turns to look at Lucy, who walks to notice board and stops. There's a picture of woman. Black haired woman with yellow-red shirt and strong makeup. Marcus walks next to Lucy, who is little irritated as she stares at picture and Marcus sees this. "He had a picture of her here?" Marcus wonders out loud. Lucy glances at Marcus, who looks at picture and then at Lucy. As he is starting to explain, Lucy stops him by saying: "What are you trying to explain? It's not like you need to do that, right?" right away stopping male.  
Man looks at Lucy, who walks around thinking and wondering as she looks around. "Lucy..." Marcus tries, but Lucy gives a laugh. "What? I guess that woman is his girlfriend. Am I right?" Lucy smiles to Marcus, who sees an annoyance on her face. Marcus shakes his head and then Lucy gives him the USB-stick. "I'll see you guys later" Lucy smiles and leaves garage as quickly as she came in.  
And soon as Lucy has disappeared, Wrench gets in garage and wonders, why Marcus is there alone. "Didn't you say you are here with Lucy?" Wrench wonders and Marcus sighs heavily. "She just left" Marcus explains. Wrench wonders, but doesn't ask as Marcus gives him the USB-stick. "She got little mad or annoyed. Or at least that's what it looked like to me" Marcus explains to Wrench, who attaches USB-stick to his computer. "Why?" Wrench wonders now and starts downloading everything from USB-stick to his computer.  
Marcus sighs heavily now and shakes his head as he points at notice board. "I didn't know you have that womans picture here" Marcus says pointing at picture and Wrench gets surprised. He freezes. "She now thinks that woman in that picture is your girlfriend or something" Marcus explains to Wrench, who is now staring at picture. "Fuck..." He breaths out taking a hold of his head.  
Wrench has forgot his computer already and walks to take picture off the notice board. He turns to look at Marcus who gives him a disappointed look. "You gotta talk this through. If she is not your girlfriend, tell it to her. If she is, she needs to know it from you" Marcus tells to Wrench, who has no idea what to say to Lucy. "Yeah... I will talk with her" Wrench says then quietly and walks back to his computer checking all data.  
As Wrench is holding his head and looking at the computer screen, Marcus takes a chair next to male. "Man... We gotta talk. About her" Marcus says to other male, who rises his head. He turns his head to other direction, but then asks: "Why?". Marcus sighs as he looks at Wrench. "You like her, don't you?" Marcus asks from Wrench, who turns to look at him in surprise. He scratches back of his head and then looks down. "I... Kinda grew to like her" Wrench tries to explains to Marcus, who gives a laugh. "It's not just that. But if anything like this happens, you are gonna lose her" Marcus speaks to Wrench, who sighs then. "I know..." Wrench says quietly, while looking at the ground.  
Marcus crosses his arms. "What is the problem then?" Marcus asks from Wrench, who takes a look at Marcus then. "Well... I am pretty sure she won't look at my face and that she doesn't even like me in that way and now this picture thing..." Wrench speaks then while wondering and little worriedly. Marcus puts his hand over his shoulder. "Don't worry. You can always find it out and she will understand" Marcus tries to encourage Wrench, who tries to smile under his mask now. "Thanks, Marcus" Wrench says now happily and duo fistbumps.  
At the same time Scott gets to vantage point and looks at Lucy, who is leaning against railing, looking at the view. He walks next to her leaning against railing too. "You are serious with him" Scott starts speaking. Lucy gives a sad and badly faked laugh. "I was... Sad, isn't it?" Lucy laughs to herself mostly. She looks at the sky and then down. "I am fucked... Surprise surprise, he has a girlfriend..." Lucy curses making Scott snort. "And you like him, don't you?" Scott gives a small smile to Lucy, who bites her teeth together. She turns to look at Scott eyes teary. "I don't want to" She whispers. Scott just smiles, getting sad seeing his friend in this state. "But you do" Scott can only say and Lucy nods: "I do" tears in her eyes.  
Duo stays quiet for sometime, mostly just for Lucy to calm down, before she bursts into crying mess. Scott straightens his back then. "Well. I am not surprised. You get along well and he is nice towards you. He can handle you and your weirdness" Scott laughs as he speaks. Lucy just shakes her head thinking about Wrench and their time together. "Fuck my life... I have tried to avoid this.. Someone's gonna get hurt. And that's gonna be me" Lucy gives a laugh now. She gets up then. "Well. I need to get prepared then!" Lucy claps her hands together.  
Before girl can leave, Scott takes hold of her hand. "This time, don't get prepared. Don't wait for it. Just let it happen if it happens, but let him make you happy. Even for awhile" Scott kinda commands Lucy, who looks at the ground then. "I hate love" Lucy states. "I know. Get used to it" Scott smirks then and duo laughs together.  
At the night, Wrench walks to Lucy, who is looking at building with binoculars. "Lucy, we need to talk" Wrench says to Lucy, who rises eyebrow, but won't look at male. "About what?" She asks calmly, then taking her phone and sits down as she starts hacking cameras. Wrench kneels on her level, looking at her. "About the picture" Wrench says to Lucy, who rises her head to look up at him. "So Marcus told you, that I saw it, didn't he?" Lucy gives a laugh now as she continues hacking like nothing is happening around her.  
Wrench sighs heavily. "Yes, he told me" Wrench starts explaining. Lucy snorts: "Good for you. What is your point?" looking at her phone whole time. Wrench looks to other direction, trying to think, how to explain everything to Lucy. "I am not sure, have you misunderstood something or..." Wrench tries to find words to use, but then Lucy takes her hook gun in her hand putting her phone away. "I don't think so. Anyways, it doesn't belong to me at all, so can we just let it go? We have a job to do" Lucy asks with a smile, trying to hide her pain.  
"Lucy, we need to talk this through" Wrench says and Lucy rises her look at Wrench now. "You played me, we had fun, you never told me about her. I think this is kinda clear. You played me well, be proud of yourself" Lucy speaks angrily to man making him freeze as she looks deeply in his eyes.  
Man takes a look down and then up at woman, who gets up. Wrench follows her lead, getting up, but still tries to talk. Lucy only speaks over him. "You guys have ten minutes from my mark. No more, no less. I'll see you later" Lucy says now face serious to Wrench, who gets little shocked of her cold attitude. Lucy aims her hook gun up and leaves rooftop quickly. Wrench hits wall next to him angrily. Then he leaves rooftop.  
Later Wrench meets with Marcus and Liz. "Sis is already doing her part. Let's go" Liz speaks to duo, who nods to her. All starts walking towards their mission place. It's Blumes office building. Liz is hacking from behind with Wrench as Marcus hacks from the inside. "She said we have ten minutes starting right now" Liz looks at her phone and Marcus nods leaving duo.  
Thankfully it's night and there's only few guards here and there. Marcus gets inside by unlocked door thanks to Lucy. He sneaks inside and gets in one office room. "Time for the fun" Marcus downloads all information about Oscar Simmons. He gets messages and such.  
As he is ready he sneaks out with Liz and Wrench's help. Duo makes sure guards are not even close to Marcus and that cameras are down. Outside Marcus meets with others and gets praises from Sitara in the channel. "Great job! With these we can finally take him down!" Sitaras smile can be heard in her voice as she speaks. "Thanks girl!" Marcus laughs a little and takes a look at Liz and Wrench. All three starts to walk towards Hackerspace talking together about this and that.  
In Hackerspace Wrench takes a look around. Lucy is not there. "She is still mad..." Wrench sighs silently and Marcus walks to him. "I will get you to talk with her. Don't worry" Marcus tells Wrench, who nods few times sadly. "Sis said that she went home... I tell her that Marcus has something he wants to talk about" Liz smiles to Marcus and Wrench, who are little surprised. "She was little down. I guess you have your fingers in it" Liz points at Wrench now, whose masks X's turns to !-marks.  
Marcus gives a laugh. "Let's go Liz. Wrench. I'll mark the place in your map. Come there" Marcus smirks. He already has a plan. All three leaves again and just before they leave, Sitara walks to them. "Wrench. Be good to her" Sitara just smiles to male, who smiles too. "As always" Wrench just smirks and makes others laugh a little. "Just tell the truth and talk this through. Don't try to avoid facts" Ray speaks behind his laptop.  
After the talking, trio leaves. Marcus and Liz goes to see an apartment as Wrench goes to wait for Marcus at rooftop. As Liz opens apartments door with her keys, she yells inside: "Lucy! You have a visitor!" and Lucy walks to see the door. She sighs as she sees Marcus. "You two need to talk. Come" Marcus just smiles and Lucy nods: "I can't avoid that conversation forever". sighing heavily after it and shakes her head.  
Wrench is sitting on top of building, as Marcus brings Lucy there. Lucy thanks Marcus, who then leaves quickly. As Lucy turns to look at Wrench, male taps floor next to him and Lucy sits down on the spot. "You wanted to talk" Lucy says then while looking into distance. Wrench nods to her. He gives her the same picture, which caused their fight. "I wanna tell you about her" Wrench tells to Lucy, who turns to look at him and picture asking then: "Why?".  
Man takes a look at picture. He then shrugs and tears picture in half. "She is in the past, okay? I met her months ago and we never got far. She found someone else" Wrench explains as he throws pieces in trash can next to him. Lucy is staring at him eyes open wide, being little shocked of mans reaction and action. "Why you-?" Lucy manages to ask, but Wrench's mask shows his annoyance with just angry lines and Lucy goes silent. "Because I am serious" Wrench answers to Lucy, who looks kinda sad now.  
Lucy turns to look at view and then down. She bites her teeth together. "I am sorry..." Lucy manages to say to Wrench, who takes hold of her hand. "Let's start from the beginning, okay?" Wrench gives a small smile to Lucy, his masks X's turning into ^'s once again. Lucy nods to him smiling softly. Wrench snuggles his head against Lucys, making female giggle cutely and gives a small laugh too.  
Later Dedsec team has all gathered in Hackerspace around the table once again. "So... I checked all data we got" Ray starts talking, but turns to Sitara, who straightens her back. "And Ray found something. It was Oscar Simmons. He probably used our followers to find us and contacted the gang. Ray found his and the gang boss's conversation history" Sitara speaks and then turns to look at Ray, who continues: "And he ordered the attack. Luckily you survived, but now we can't go to Oakland. It's their territory. They haven't found us yet, but we must be careful from now on".  
Ray takes a look at young ones, who all are little concerned. "We changed my license plate with Josh. Let's hope that gang won't find us" Scott speaks now as others listens. Marcus straightens his back and leans against his chairs back. "Now we just need to stay low for a short while. Let's try to avoid Oakland as much as we can" Marcus speaks others agreeing with him. That's all they can do for now with the gang.


	5. Masquerade

Whole DedSec gang is getting closer towards Oscar Simmons. They get one info about him and needs his personal info, which means his phone and system. He is joining a masquerade at Carnival San Francisco. They are going to have a street parade and at the evening to the night, it's gonna have a festival and masquerade for quests. Oscar Simmons is one who has been planning this. "So we gotta get ourselves in quest list" Marcus turns to look at others, who are little concerned about this all. "Who needs to go there?" Sitara asks then. "I can't do everything alone. They have a lot of security guards in there and even more people. I can't get everywhere alone" Marcus speaks to group, who understands his concern. "And even if I join, it won't be enough. We need at least four" Lucy tells to group, but Josh pushes back then by saying: "Three is enough". Lucy shakes her head. "Everyone has a partner there. Cavalier or dame" Lucy sighs heavily.  
Everyone goes silent for a moment. They look at their computers thinking and thinking about everything. Then Sitara gets up and walks circles in room. "Lucy and I need to go. We know that already. We need Josh to stay here. Ray is going to be at Sutro Tower with Liz to get connection to go. Scott is our driver. So Wrench and Marcus. Get ready. You are joining us" Sitara says to duo, who looks at each others and then at Sitara. "Do you have any idea how to dance?" Sitara asks from duo, who looks different ways and massages either their heads or necks. Lucy and Sitara sighs heavily, but smiles. "Josh, we are counting on you" Lucy smiles to Josh, who nods. "I just need you guys to get enough information for me" Josh says to group, who all nods to him in union.  
Marcus gets up then. "We need dance classes or something before it" Marcus hits his hands together and Wrench gets up. "You guys know that's not my kind of place....?" Wrench kinda asks from group as he tries to get away. Lucy turns to face him. "If everything goes wrong, you can just blow everything up" Lucy gives a laugh and Wrench's masks X's turns into zeros and exclamation marks as he hurries to Lucy. He kneels in front of her taking hold of her hands as Lucy stays calm. "You promise?!" Wrench asks excitedly. Lucy turns to face others, who are shaking their heads in disbelieve, but nods as agreement. "I promise" Lucy smiles then. Wrench gets up to hug Lucy excitedly rising her up a little.  
Sitara takes her phone then. "We need someone to teach us a little..." Sitara thinks out loud. "Lucy knows how to dance" Josh says then behind his computer. Everyone turns to look at him wondering eyes open wide and tilting their heads turning to look at Lucy and then again at Josh. "What?" Josh asks then softly. He turns to look at his laptop again. Others are still staring at him until Wrench manages to ask: "What?".  
Josh looks at group wondering. "At Swelter Skelter she taught us how to dance" Josh tells group, who looks at each others and then at Josh. Josh looks at group innocently and goes back to do his stuff without paying much attention to group. "I can teach you" Lucy smiles to group. "Well, can you make us dance in few days, because that masquerade is at Friday?" Marcus like asks from Lucy, who thinks sometime and nods. "Sitara knows how to dance, so this will be easy!" Lucy just laughs clapping her hands together.  
Soon all four are trying to learn how to dance. Lucy and Wrench are in waltz dance stance as Lucy is teaching Wrench how to dance waltz. "One two three four..." Lucy repeats as she leads the dance. Wrench just moves along being actually good at it. He spins Lucy around and makes female smile: "You really know how to dance!" as Wrench just laughs to her saying that she is leading the dance. "So Wrench knows how to dance" Marcus gives a laugh as he watches how duo spins around together. "You should know too" Sitara gives a laugh too as she turns to look at Marcus.  
Marcus and Sitara starts to dance too and actually dances pretty well. "Marcus. You need to take smaller steps" Lucy points out as she takes a look at duos dancing. As she watches how duo dances she sighs. "Remember the rhythm. One two three four. One two three four" Lucy repeats the rhythm to duo and they try again as Lucy hums the rhythm. Suddenly they are better at dancing.  
Wrench claps his hands together. "M! We are finally getting to know how to dance!" Wrench laughs a little and Marcus gives a laugh. "Sorry dude, I can actually dance" Marcus little teases Wrench, who gives a laugh then: "Yeah right. We saw that already" making others laugh too.  
"Hey. How about suits and dresses?" Sitara asks suddenly making everyone think. "I actually have a friend who could help us" Lucy thinks out loud. She takes her phone and sends message to her friend asking for help. "Yup. She can help us" Lucy smirks to herself as she checks messages she gets from her friend. "Really?" Sitara wonders and Lucy nods. "I just need your sizes" Lucy says and tells her their sizes so she can send them to her friend. "Marcus. You go to pick them up then" Lucy tells Marcus, who nods agreeing without asking anymore information.   
Suddenly Lucys phone rings. "She actually has all sizes right now..." Lucy gives a laugh taking a look at messages. "I go get my dress later, so you don't need to get it" Lucy tells Marcus, who nods again: "Got it". Lucy then sends map mark to Marcus's phone. "I marked it on your map" Lucy smiles and Marcus leaves then.  
After driving few miles, Marcus arrives to his destination. Marcus walks in The New Owl Laundry and takes a look around. It's a small living room like room with desk in front and clothing racks behind it. There's an old lady sitting on couch and reading a newspaper. She smiles to Marcus, who walks to front desk and smiles to woman softly. A young woman walks from staff room and smiles to Marcus.  
She is caucasian female, who is average tall and has mesomorphic, petit shaped body and slightly tanned skin. Her oval shaped face has high cheek bones, small nose and full lips. She has round shaped big eyes which are brown colored and long lashes. Her eyebrows are dark and curved. Her hair is long and dyed maroon violet. Her hair in on knot, out of the way. She has makeup, dark eyeliner, some eyeshadow and dark lipstick with gloss. She is wearing long black plain pencil dress.  
Marcus is silent for a moment, just staring at woman, but quickly shakes his head and shows his phone. On it reads just: "DedSec" and woman smirks. "I have your suits right here Mr.Holloway. Two still needs repairing, so can you come later again?" Woman speaks with melodic voice to Marcus, who wonders, but doesn't ask. "I can come to pick them up later" Marcus smiles to worker, who gives him a suit in bag and Marcus thanks her. Woman writes something on her business card and gives it to Marcus. Then man leaves.  
As Marcus gets outside, he sits in his car and checks the business card. He gets call on the channel. It's Lucy. "Hey Marcus!" Lucy starts happily and Marcus gives a laugh: "Lucy, who was that your friend?" and Lucy giggles. "Why? Did she give you her number?" Lucy kinda jokes to Marcus, who snorts. "Not exactly..." Marcus smiles as he looks at business card. On it reads: "I have all dresses and suits you need. Come back at the evening".  
At the Hackerspace Marcus takes suit to table and others comes to see him. "How was she?" Lucy asks with a smirk and Marcus gives card to her. "Aww. No phone number" Lucy sighs sadly, but laughs after it. She then gives card back to Marcus, who smiles happily taking a look at card. "So you go get later Wrench's suit and Sitaras dress?" Lucy asks from Marcus, who takes a look at her. "So you could meet her again?" Wrench jokes now and Marcus scratches back of his head making others laugh to him.  
Later at the evening, Marcus walks back to The New Owl Laundry. He gets to door and seeing open sign, he opens it. As he walks in, same woman is like waiting for him at the front desk. "Hello Marcus" Woman smiles softly looking at male, who walks to desk. "How you know me?" Marcus asks from woman, who leans against table with her hands. "You should thank Lucy" woman smirks and Marcus nods few times while laughing slightly.  
Woman turns to take one dress and one suit, both in clothing bags and puts them on table. "These are the ones" Woman says now pointing at clothing bags. Marcus thanks her and woman gives a business card to him. "Call me" Woman winks eye at Marcus, who smirks to her taking business card and clothes leaving laundry then. In the car Marcus takes a look at business card. There's phone number on it with heart under it.  
Marcus gives a laugh and then gets a call on the channel. He answers to it and starts up the car. "How did it go?" Sitara asks from the other side of the channel and Marcus smiles to himself. "We have all we need" Marcus speaks happily and little proudly. "You sound happy" Wrench comments while laughing and then Lucy continues quickly: "Did she give you her number now?" while laughing. "Bingo" Marcus laughs and makes others laugh and whistle to him.  
Marcus can hear Lucys laugh: "I can't believe this" and makes him laugh too. "Treat her well" Lucy continues talking then. Marcus promises it to her as he starts up his car. He starts driving and soon he meets others at Hackerspace, where he gets whistles from Sitara, Scott and Wrench and laughs from Lucy and Ray, Josh being only one, who just smiles.  
"My my my.." Sitara chuckles little mischievously. "What?" Marcus laughs taking a look at number. Lucy takes a look at business card too. "Be good to her" Lucy titters and Marcus nods. He saves number on his phone. "What is her name?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who bursts into laughter just like others. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NAME?!" Group is laughing their asses off now.  
Marcus just puckers up his lips little annoyedly. Lucy takes his phone and writes something on it. She gives phone back to Marcus, who takes a look at saved number. "Systemcrash?" Marcus wonders out loud. Everyone turns to Lucy now, who opens energy drink. "It's her nick" Lucy winks eye at Marcus, who takes a look at number. He then sends her message: "Thank you" and gets quickly answer: "You are welcome". Marcus just smiles to himself happily.  
Marcus then turns to look at Sitara. "We need masks. Can you do it?" Marcus asks from Sitara, who nods. She is already searching where to find materials for them. "I can buy masks and paint over them making them our style" Sitara smiles to group, who are getting little excited.   
"They are gonna be Venetian masks" Sitara tells them and Wrench rises his head. "Oh oh! Can I have like Harlequin mask?" Wrench asks and Sitara nods to him. "Like Arlecchino?" Sitara asks from male, who checks his phone. "Yup" Wrench calls out. "So Wrench arlecchino, Marcus gets bauta, I take volto and Lucy gets colombina. I already have design ideas" Sitara tells group and takes her leave. She goes to buy materials for the masks.  
At the Friday group has gathered in Hackerspace. They are all getting ready for Masquerade. Marcus is wearing full black suit with blue tie. He has full silver bauta mask with small decorations at the sides. Wrench has black tailcoat with red tie and hood that hides his head as his bright colored arlecchino mask hides his face. Sitara wears violet long A-line dress with her scarf and has white gold volto mask.  
Wrench is fixing his tie as he is waiting for Lucy. Sitara and Marcus are just joking about, how nervous Wrench is. Wrench shakes his head and stretches laughing a little: "This mask is not that bad", as he takes a look at mirror. "Umm... Wrench" Marcus says then and Wrench turns around. Lucy is standing at the stairs. She is wearing long black Victorian satin gothic dress with low neckline, long skin tight sleeves and on back a collar put up. Dress has corset that decorates dress very well with golden decorations.  
Wrench is staring at Lucy, who looks at group smirking. "You guys ready?" Lucy asks from others, who nods to her. Sitara gives a mask to Lucy, who thanks her and puts it on. It's beautiful colombina mask with green and silver colors. It also has a feather on the side that hides Lucys small earphone which has microphone.  
Lucy puts it on and turns to Josh. "Josh!" Lucy calls out and Josh rises his head from behind his computer's screen. Lucy goes to talk with him. Wrench's head moves along Lucy and he breaths out deeply, making Marcus and Sitara give a laugh to him. As Lucy takes a look at trio, Wrench whispers to Marcus and Sitara: "No talking about this ever, understood?" and duo laughs to him, but agrees with him. Wrench turns to look at Lucy, who is talking with Josh.  
As Lucy walks to Wrench, male bows to her while giving a laugh. "Shall we?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who then holds out her hand towards male. Wrench takes hold of her hand and helps her out of the building, just like Marcus does to Sitara. And as they get outside, they see Scott in front of them waiting with his car. "Looking good" Scott laughs as he opens door to women who sits down at the backseat with Wrench and Marcus sit on the front seat. Scott hops in his car and they leave towards the masquerade. Scott leaves quartet to front door helping them out of the car and then drives away. Our party members are now ready for the mission.  
As they get inside they hear slow waltz music playing and people dancing and talking together. Marcus suggests that they splits up to dance at the other sides of the hall. Marcus takes Sitara to other side of the hall as Wrench and Lucy stays at the other side.  
Lucy and Wrench are dancing together as they look around. "Behind you are two guards... They are disguised as quests, but are guarding and patrolling a door..." Lucy tells to Wrench, who is looking people around them. "At the stairs are two men talking together, but they use a lot of body language" Wrench informs to Lucy.   
Suddenly an obese man stumbles near duo and pushes Lucy against Wrench. "I am terribly sorry! I am not a good dancer" Man laughs nervously to himself. As Wrench is about to yell to him, Lucy bows to man softly and stops Wrench. "Don't worry, good sir. No one got hurt" Lucy speaks softly to man, who thanks her then and goes back to dance.   
Lucy moves closer to Wrench. "His body language didn't lie. He was sorry" Lucy whispers to Wrench, who nods to her as an understood. Duo takes dance pose again, continuing dancing while taking care of informations of guests and where guards are at the moment.   
Josh starts speaking to group chat. He tells that he needs to get into system from inside. He can't do anything before it. Group thinks what to do and then Sitara suggests that she and Marcus somehow tries to get in the system and send everything to Josh. Idea is great, but how is the problem.  
Marcus and Sitara are checking what areas security is guarding. "Is he somewhere here?" Sitara asks at channel and Josh answers quickly: "On your right at stairs. Seems like he is talking with someone" and Sitara and Marcus tries to check where man is. "How you know it's him?" Lucy asks now at channel. "He is dressed in full white suit with black tie and his half mask is fully white. Only one who is dressed like that" Josh tells group, who all starts to look for man now.  
Marcus leads Sitara as they dance. "You are not bad dancer" Sitara notes joking a little making Marcus give a laugh. Marcus takes a look around just like Sitara, both trying to find Oscar Simmons. And they actually finds him. He has left stairs and is now dancing with a woman wearing red fully decorated ballgown.  
Marcus and Sitara gets close enough to man and Marcus "accidentally" bumps into him. "I am so sorry" Marcus apologizes quickly as man takes his phone which he dropped. "No worries young man" Oscar Simmons smiles under his mask to Marcus. Marcus and Sitara leaves quickly as they hear Josh's voice saying: "I got in his phone".  
Josh gets in the Oscar Simmons phone and then tells group: "Now we need to get in the system". Marcus already has a plan. He found place where to hack in the system. There's small device under one screen. If they get close enough, they can hack in.  
Sitara and Marcus walks under the screen, like talking together and Lucy and Wrench joins them. All together they covers Marcus's hands from guards so they can't see him playing with his phone. Marcus hacks in the box, but also alerts the guards.   
As guards are getting here and there, but guests are staying calm without seeing anything, Lucy speaks to Josh. "Josh. I want you to send a message: "You have been hacked" to all guests in this building. And I mean all except Marcus" Lucy speaks to Josh, who wonders why. "Let's create a chaos" Lucy gives a laugh and Josh agrees then.  
In few seconds every ones phones starts to ring in ballroom. People starts to panic and yell in fear. And as everyone starts to panic, they all try to get out of the building. Lucy takes hold of Wrench's hand and duo starts leaving building with other guests. "Stay calm! This is what they want!" A man yells on top of the stairs, but his yelling won't stop panic in building. "It's working" Josh wonders to group. "Josh. We have the access to system. Your turn" Sitara says to Josh, who gets into system and downloads all their data. "Got it all of it. Get out of there" Josh says then and call ends.   
Suddenly everything shuts down. Everything. Lights, music, screens and computers. "Our systems are down!" One man yells to man who yelled before to all guests. Now everyone starts to leave the building in hurry. Dedsec team moves along other guests as they leave building.  
Soon Scott comes to pick up group. They leave like other guests. In the car Lucy takes her high heels away, just like Sitara. Guys are laughing to them about it a bit. "You wanna try walking in these?" Lucy and Sitara asks from guys, who then shakes their heads being little scared. Josh calls to Lucy, who then answers to call. "Josh, sweetie. Talk to me" Lucy answers to call with smile and as Josh speaks to her, she interrupts him by saying: "I am putting you on speaker" and she holds her phone at the center of car, so everyone can hear Josh. "So. I found a lot of data. A lot of information about Blume, but even more about Umeni and their involvement with these hacker attacks and even with Oscar Simmons... They have tried to find us... They have information about you Lucy" Josh speaks and Lucy freezes.  
Everyone turns to look at Lucy, who thinks sometime. "Do me a favor..." Lucy speaks to Josh, whose small laugh can be heard then. "I already erased everything. They know nothing about you anymore. Not even your face" Josh speaks to Lucy, who sighs in relieve while smiling as others are laughing. "Damn Josh. I love you" Lucy smiles happily. "Good job, Josh!" Everyone yells happily to Josh. Josh laughs a little to phone. "I will show you these infos when you get here" Josh says to group, who all calls out to him: "Understood!" and then Lucy speaks to Josh. "Okay darling. See you there!" Lucy smiles and Josh ends the call.  
As group arrives at Hackerspace, Lucy walks right away to Josh. "Josh, my darling!" Lucy smiles as she gets to Josh. She kisses Josh's cheek thanking him then with a smile and hugs him tightly. Others just laughs to duo as Josh is blushing sligthly thanks to kiss Lucy gave him.  
All sits down now to talk about data and information they got. Ray and Liz comes to see the Hackerspace and they sit down too. "Now we have all information we need" Ray tells younger ones, who all are checking information from Josh's computer. "So now we are one step closer to taking him down" Sitara smiles as she rises her head to look at Ray, who nods then.  
Lucy takes a look at clock. "I have to go home... Sis is waiting for me..." Lucy sighs as she looks at her phone. "But Liz is here?" Marcus wonders, but makes Lucy and Liz laugh. "No no no" Liz laughs making everyone wonder. "You live with your sisters?" Wrench asks now and Lucy nods. "Yeah, I live with my two sisters" Lucy smiles to others, who are wondering. "Wait, two?" Marcus asks and Lucy smirks. "Systemcrash. She is my older sister" Lucy grins and makes Marcus freeze. "She actually helped us" Lucy giggles then taking a look at her phone. "Huh?" Others now wonders. "Systemscrash. That's what she does" Lucy explains to group. "Well good she did it. Other wise our hacks would have been seen" Ray gives a laugh.  
Marcus takes a look at his phone seeing message from Systemcrash. "You guys okay?" message says and makes Marcus smile. "Yeah. Thanks" Marcus answers to text, getting quickly another one which is just: "Good" and Marcus thinks some time. He encourages himself to send message to woman. "Hey, you wanna meet?" Marcus sends message and gets quickly an answer: "Sure, R3tr0. Where?" and duo decides to meet at Mission Dolores Park.  
As Marcus walks to park, where that same woman, Systemcrash, is sitting on bench, he smiles to himself. "Hey Retro" Woman greets Marcus, who sits down next to her. "What is your name?" Marcus asks from female, who gives a laugh. "You might know me as Systemcrash, but my name is Jasmin Frost" Jasmin smiles now very softly and kindly to Marcus, who smiles back to her. "Thank you for your help back there" Marcus smiles to Jasmin, who gives a small cute giggle to him: "I am willing to assist you the best I can".  
Marcus then encourages himself. "Do you want to see if your antivirus is strong against my trojan?" Marcus winks eye at Jasmin, who hides her mouth trying to hide her grin. "We shall see. Let's have a date" Jasmin smirks and Marcus parties in his head already. "How about tomorrow evening?" Marcus asks and Jasmin nods. They decide where to meet and actually have a date night.


	6. New enemies

Lennis laugh is filling the air as her video is playing on one TV. Josh is holding his head trying to survive from all the stress and others are trying to figure what happened. Josh is trying to calm himself down, before he pulls his hair off. Wrench is walking circles in room holding his head too. Sitara is hiding her ears in the corner as she is getting angrier and angrier.  
Lucy walks in with Marcus seeing all the chaos and right away runs to Josh. "Josh, sweetie. Look at me" Lucy speaks to Josh, who shakes his head. "Look at me!" Lucy yells and as she gets Josh's attention, she puts her headphones on Josh's head. "Shut it down!" Marcus yells to Wrench, who yells angrily back at him: "How?!" Then Lucy gets up taking a step towards Wrench. "Break it!" Lucy yells and Wrench hits TV with sledgehammer breaking it.  
As all noises stops, Lucy, Marcus, Wrench and Sitara all sighs in relieve. As Lucy turns to look at Josh, who she is like guarding, she leans in front of him closer to him. "Josh..." Lucy speaks to Josh, who rises his head then to look up at Lucy, who gives him warm, kind smile. Josh has finally calmed down. Sitara gets up from the corner and goes to see Marcus, who is looking around. "We need to go to see Lenni..." Marcus curses. "Let me come too!" Josh gets up quickly and surprises group. "Okay" Marcus smiles and he, Josh and Lucy leaves.  
Trio finds Lenni at a bar and Lenni laughs as she sees trio walking to her. "Well well well. Look who it is" Lenni smirks looking at Dedsec team. "Our idiots" Lenni continues making Lucy take step forward. "Lenora, my friend. How about you stop playing around?" Lucy smirks now and Lenni walks in front of her. "Fool. I have just started" Lenni smiles to Lucy, who takes a deep breath turning to look at Marcus and Josh.  
"Stop playing with us" Josh starts now surprising Lucy and Marcus. "Excuse me?" Lenni asks and Josh swallows nervously. "You are a weird boy, aren't you?" Lenni speaks to Josh, who then takes a deep breath to encourage himself. "You once played me. Not happening again" Lenni smirks to Josh.  
As Lenni walks closer to Josh, Lucy walks in front of her. "How about you leave him alone?" Lucy asks now angrily from Lenni, who laughs. "Oh my... So, he is the one! The one you like!" Lenni laughs to Lucy, who crosses her arms in anger as she stares at Lenni. Lenni just laughs while looking at Lucy and then at Josh, who takes a look at Lucy. "My my my. What if something happens to him?" Lenni smirks now looking at Lucy. Look on Lucys face turns from anger to fury in seconds and her pose changes too, shoulders getting lower and chin higher. "That would be your last mistake..." Lucy warns Lenni, who just laughs to Lucy.  
Marcus walks to see what is going on. "Lenni. Leave them alone" Marcus speaks to Lenni, who turns to look at him. "Why? She started" Lenni laughs a little smirking while she glances at Lucy, who is still staring at her. "It will be for your best to leave us alone" Lucy hisses to Lenni, who laughs then hysterically. "Really? I know you. This will be same as before. Right, sweet Lilium?" Lenni speaks now to Lucy, who bites her teeth together.  
Marcus crosses his arms turning to Lenni. "Please do explain yourself" Marcus says to Lenni, who is ready to talk, but Lucy interrupts her by yelling to Marcus: "This doesn't belong to you, Marcus", making Marcus wonder and look at Lucy eyes open wide. "I will explain this... So be quiet or things will start to happen to him" Lenni smirks to Lucy, who takes a deep breath. "So... This little hoe has always had a little problem. She easily falls in love. But she never trusts anyone" Lenni explains to Marcus about Lucy, who looks at ground and then at Marcus. "So it might be possible that she is lying to you guys. Maybe she has always been like that towards your little group" Lenni laughs as she speaks about Lucy.  
Josh is wondering what is going on and turns to look at Lucy. He doesn't know what to say. Then Lenni walks to him ignoring Lucy and Marcus totally. "Aren't you cute one? No wonder she chose you" Lenni winks her eye at Josh, who is getting worried. Out of nowhere Lucy turns Lenni towards her and punches her face with all her might. "I told you to leave him alone" Lucy snarls to Lenni, who holds his bleeding lip while taking distance to Lucy and laughs to her.  
Lenni gets up, takes a look at Lucy and gives a laugh. "You are pathetic" Lenni smirks to Lucy, who nods: "I know, but I don't care" giving small smile to Lenni. Then she turns to Marcus, who leads trio out of the bar, leaving Lenni drink her beer alone. Trio hops in car and drives towards Hackerspace.  
In the car, group stays quiet, until Marcus takes a look at group. "Josh. You wanna go somewhere or right away to Hackerspace?" Marcus asks and Josh rises his head. "Hackerspace" Josh says then and Marcus nods to him. "I have something I need to do and I need Lucys help, so I am dropping you on our way" Marcus says then and Lucy rises eyebrow turning to look at Marcus.  
And as Marcus has left Josh at Hackerspace he drives to calm place, where he can talk with Lucy. Duo sits in the car. "We need to talk" Marcus says to Lucy, who nods to him: "I realized". Lucy won't look at Marcus, who is looking at her. "I am suspicious about things Lenni said... So I wanna ask..." Marcus speaks to Lucy, who then rises her head asking: "About me, my and my problem with trusting in people?". Marcus looks at Lucy wondering as Lucy turns to look at him. "No. I was asking are you in love with Josh" Marcus asks and Lucy starts laughing hitting her head. "Oh my God! No!" Lucy laughs then. Marcus crosses his arms. "Josh is like a younger brother to me. Someone... I feel like I need to take care of and he is fine with it" Lucy explains to Marcus, who understands now thinking out loud: "Well if you put it in that way..."   
Marcus tries to process this all. "Then what was she talking about?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who turns to look down. "I have huge problem with trusting in people. I was cheated on few times and even busted to police. I kinda lost my trust..." Lucy explains embarrasedly to Marcus, who is getting worried. "I was careless... Not anymore. I learned my lesson. Until..." Lucy sighs heavily after her explaining. "Until what?" Marcus asks and as Lucy blushes rapidly hiding her face from nose to chin with her hands. "Oh. Right" Marcus smirks now looking at Lucy. "At first you were hard to get talk, but to him, you opened up quickly" Marcus speaks to Lucy smirking.  
As Lucy turns to look away, Marcus laughs a little. "So you fell in love?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who shrugs. "I don't know how, okay?! It just happened!" Lucy yells now while blushing and Marcus laughs now. "Don't worry... It's okay" Marcus laughs. Lucy shakes her head asking is it really okay. Marcus thinks sometime. "Well. He is happier now. Someone like him being there with him and you are happier" Marcus speaks to Lucy now. "When you realized?" Lucy asks quietly. "Kinda early. You had crush on him pretty quickly as we met, but I had no idea you really fell in love with him" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who gives a laugh. "Well... It took some time. And I am not even his type" Lucy shrugs now laughing making Marcus laugh too. Marcus starts up his car. "It will be okay. Trust me" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who sighs: "I really try to..."  
As duo are driving back to Hackerspace, Marcus comes up with a question turning to look at Lucy. "What made you change your skepticism about us?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who gives him a smile. "That time, when you came to save me" Lucy smiles to Marcus, who wonders. "You came for me. That's all that matters" Lucy smiles to Marcus, who starts to smile now.  
At the Hackerspace, everyone gathers to table, where Lucy starts telling about her past. "So... I didn't have that good past. I did some temporary work here and there to get in University. And I got in Stanford. It was a dream come true! I got to study chemistry. That's also how I met Lenni..." Lucy starts explaining and speaks first happily, but gets silent. "We were good friends. She enjoyed my company and I enjoyed hers, but soon I saw, what kind of person she really was. So I hacked her" Lucy smiles proudly to group, who are surprised.  
Marcus leans closer to Lucy with surprised face. "You hacked her?" Marcus tries to hold his laugh. Lucy giggles as she nods and then takes a deep breath. "She didn't like it... No wonder why, but soon she wanted me gone" Lucy gives a laugh now and takes a look to side. "Real reason, why I survived, was because I got help" Lucy smiles now softly and group wonders. "From who?" Sitara asks from Lucy, who then points at Josh. "Hawtsauce. Got enough information for his frathouse hack. But yeah. I passed my studies and got my degree... I didn't meet Lenni in few years. She must be happy to know I am alive" Lucy laughs little evilly as she speaks.  
"Time out! Josh saved you and you hacked Lenni and then got her as an enemy. She hates you and you hate her. How long did you know her?" Wrench gets up as he turns to look at Lucy, who counts down with her fingers and then she shows four fingers to group. "Four years, before I hacked her" Lucy smiles kindly. "Do you know anything that might hurt her?" Ray asks now and Lucy gives an evil grin: "Same as I did before. Total system wipe out" making others smirk and grin too.  
Wrench rises his head now. "What she meant when she said: "Sweet Lilium?" is that like a nickname?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who freezes. She then scratches back of her head. Suddenly Liz walks inside Hackerspace. "Hey guys!" Liz starts talking, but Sitara turns to look at her. "We had problems with Lenni" Sitara points at trio, who rises their hands. "But now we are wondering something" Marcus massages his chin. "Huh?" Liz like asks.  
Ray takes a look at her now too. "That Lenni called your sister: "Sweet lilium" and we are thinking what she meant with that" Ray explains to Liz, who gives a laugh. "Oh! Easy. It's her middle name" Liz smiles brightly and Lucy facepalms. "What?!" All yells now turning to look at Lucy. "Yeah yeah..." Lucy sighs massaging her neck. "Lucys full name is Lucinda Lilium Frost. I am Elizabeth Marigold Frost and Jas is Jasmin Amelia Frost" Liz explains to others, who takes a look at embarrassed Lucy. "And you had to tell them" Lucy turns to look at her sister disappointedly as Liz just smiles widely and little proudly.  
Liz then snaps her fingers. "Oh right! Jas told me to come to tell you. She is ready to start" Liz smiles as she speaks. "Ready to start what?" Sitara asks now and Lucy realizes. "She is going to take Lenni down" Lucy smirks and Liz nods few times. "Yes! She wants to take Lenni down. Total systemcrash" Liz giggles and everyone starts to smirk or grin.   
Ray then sits down at his computer. "I am hacking that Lenni" Ray says making others wonder. "Dad?" Lucy wonders. "I've had enough of her playing around. Lucy. Your sister could do system crash, right? Call her now" Ray speaks to Lucy, who calls to Jasmin. "What is it?" Jasmin answers and Ray holds out towards phone. Lucy gives phone to him. "This is Ray. I might need some assist. Do you want to do me a favor?" Ray speaks to Jasmin who is little surprised, but agrees to help. "Good. Marcus and Wrench. Get me connection to Lennis phone. I have a plan" Ray tells group, who wonders. Marcus and Wrench leaves then.  
Marcus and Wrench goes to see Lenni at internet cafe. "You wanted to see me?" Lenni asks little annoyedly. "We wanted to talk" Marcus says to Lenni, who sighs as she drinks her coffee. "I don't need to nor want to talk with you" Lenni sighs annoyedly.  
Wrench takes a deep breath under his mask, being annoyed already. Suddenly he gets message from Ray. "Connect to Wifi" Message says and Wrench does as told. Soon he gets message: "Now you are free to go" and Wrench shows message to Marcus. "Well Lenni. Seems like fight has started" Marcus snarls to Lenni with a smile and female smirks to him. "I have already won" Lenni rises her chin as she watches how men leaves.  
At Hackerspace Lucy, Sitara, Liz and Josh are all laughing with Ray. "I have access to her system. Fool connected through their wifi" Ray tells duo, who takes a look at each others and then at man, who drinks his beer. "Now. Systemcrash" Ray speaks to other phone and group hears melodic voice speaking to them: "I have access. I am installing the virus. Lucy. You can make the call".  
Lucy calls now to Lenni, who answers to her. "Hello Lenora" Lucy smirks as she speaks to Lenni putting her on speaker. "Oh. Lilium... What do you want?" Lenni asks annoyedly and Lucy gives a laugh. "Nothing special. Just wanted to talk with you" Lucy smiles as she looks into nothingness while talking. "You have something in your mind, don't you? I already won" Lenni laughs now, making Lucy giggle.  
"If I was you, I would check my systems" Lucy laughs to phone. "Excuse me?" Lenni wonders and suddenly starts yelling at the phone making Lucy grin. "No! NO! You can't! You can't do this again!" Lenni yells to phone angrily. "Yeah. But I know someone who can" Lucy answers with smirk on her face being angry too. "Who?! I got message: "Don't mess with my friends"! Who did this?! I AM TAKING YOU DOWN LUCY!" Lenni yells and yells even more furiously making Dedsec just laugh. "I invite you to try, Lenora" Lucy gives a laugh and Lenni ends the call.  
Lucy bursts into laugher as the call ends. Others laughs with her throwing high fives to each others. Lucy then turns to phone on table hearing familiar voice speaking. "Are you guys okay?" Jasmin asks and Lucy laughs: "Of course we are". Jasmins relieved sigh can be heard. "Good. Be careful with her. She might actually try something" Jasmin says to Lucy, who just laughs: "As always, sister dearest" and ends the call.  
Everyone are literally partying in Hackerspace. "SHE FELL INTO IT!" Lucy hugs Ray, who hugs her back. "I knew it" Ray laughs drinking his beer casually as younger ones are hugging each others. "This saved the day!" Wrench laughs. "She got busted" Sitara chuckles. "We won!" Marcus laughs making others laugh too. "I can't believe this" Lucy laughs as she is taking a look at partying group. She then hugs with Wrench, male rising her in air, making her giggle.  
Marcus sends message to Jasmin, asking should they meet. Jasmin answers quickly, making Marcus smile to himself. Duo decides to meet at Mission Dolores park and Marcus tells Jasmin that he will take Wrench and Lucy with him and Jasmin is fine with it.  
Soon Marcus is meeting Jasmin at the Mission Dolores park with Wrench and Lucy. Jasmin greets trio with small smile and hugs Lucy, who giggles little mischievously: "You did good!" and makes Jasmin give a laugh too. Jasmin then takes a look at Marcus and Wrench. "I would like to meet this Ray. Lucy has told me about him, but now I would like to meet him face to face" Jasmin smiles as she speaks to duo.  
Marcus and Wrench takes a look at each others and then at Jasmin, who is like asking with her look. "Sure" Marcus says then and all four leaves park towards Hackerspace. As they all walks to door, Jasmin is surprised. "This is surprising" Jasmin wonders as Marcus opens the door. All walks down the stairs and finds Sitara, Ray and Josh all talking together.  
Jasmin follows trio to table, where all takes a look at Jasmin. "Jasmin Frost" Jasmin holds out hand towards Sitara, who is surprised. "Sitara Dhawan" Sitara introduces herself to Jasmin and duo shakes hands. Then Jasmin takes a look at Josh. "Umm... Josh" Josh just answers little nervously and tensely as Jasmin shakes hands with him. Then Jasmin turns to look at Ray, who gets up.  
"You must be SystemCrash" Ray says to Jasmin, who nods. Duo shakes hands both smiling to each others. "You did good young one" Ray smiles to Jasmin, who thanks him. "Thank you. That's nice to hear from real and only Raymond Kenney" Jasmin smirks and makes Ray grin proudly. "She won't bother you for sometime, but I am telling you to be careful" Jasmin speaks to whole group now, all listening to her. "Well, we can always use this again to threaten her" Marcus laughs slightly and others bursts into laughter thinking how they fucked up Lennis business.  
"You are tall" Wrench notes now as he looks at Jasmin, being slightly shorter than she. "I am about 5'9" tall and I like high heels" Jasmin gives a laugh and takes a look at her high heels. "You will make Marcus look short" Now Liz comments making group laugh a little. "Maybe" Jasmin smirks taking a look at Marcus, who gives a laugh. Jasmin then takes her phone which rings. She got message. She quickly answers to it and then takes a look at DedSec team. "HaDoCk told me to say hi" Jasmin says suddenly.  
Everyone goes silent. They all turns to look at Jasmin eyes open wide. "You know HaDoCk?" Wrench asks now and Jasmin nods smiling. "I work for and with him" Jasmin explains as she sends new message. "So cool!" Everyone freaks out happily and excitedly like little children, except Ray. "He also told me to say that we did good" Jasmin smiles to Ray now, who nods to her with a smile: "Yes we did".

At the next day. Lucy is in Scotts car with Marcus and Wrench as she gets phone call from Josh. "Talk to me baby boy" Lucy answers to Josh, who starts talking quickly and loudly to Lucy. "Josh, Josh, Josh! Calm down! I am fine! What happened?" Lucy asks from Josh, who is speaking too quickly and too panicked for Lucy to understand. "Hey. Don't worry. We are coming there right away" Lucy says to Josh, who then says quietly: "Come quickly" and ends call. Lucy looks at Marcus and Wrench, wondering. Both are surprised and wonders. "He is very worried" Lucy just tells duo, who nods to her. They leave towards Hackerspace as quickly as they can.  
As trio gets to Hackerspace, Josh walks quickly to Lucy, being worried about her. He hugs Lucy, surprising her. Lucy hugs him back wondering, eyes open wide looking at Wrench and Marcus, who are surprised too. Sitara and Ray are sitting in front of laptop watching a video. Josh drags Lucy with him to see others. "Good to know you are fine..." Sitara sighs relievedly to Lucy, who is still puzzled. "Check the video. It's for you" Ray says then as he turns laptop towards Lucy, who crosses her arms.  
On video is masked man talking to camera. Mask is full white without features, with black eyes and golden crown on top. "Attention! Attention! Ladies, Gentlemen, fellow hackers. I have an announcement to make" Person starts to speak to camera with robotic voice. Lucy is staring at laptops screen fear in her eyes. "I've had enough of this cat-and-mouse game. I am offering a payment of another hacker, Virus. He has been like a thorn in my flesh for some time and I have had enough. I want him dead or alive. I know he is in California, probably in San Francisco. Virus. This is for you. Don't play with me. Keep your eyes open. You are not going to survive" Man speaks to camera and it suddenly turns off and video ends.  
As Lucy is staring at laptop screen and as video ends, she rises her head holding it with both of her hands cursing many times: "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" over and over again. She is literally panicking. "Who is he?" Marcus asks from Lucy, who is thinking what to do now. "A problem" Lucy answers quickly. "I have already tracked him..." Josh speaks now and gets Lucy's attention. "Josh..." Lucy smiles now to Josh, who looks down clenching his fists. "What he wants from you?" Josh asks now from Lucy, who looks into his eyes. "I have no idea... I haven't done anything" Lucy says as she goes down.  
Lucy sits on the floor thinking sometime. "His name is Aaron Floyd AKA Ph0b14. He is a hacker from other hacker group called UmbraLegacy. He is one huge problem" Lucy explains to group, who are little worried now. Marcus lowers to Lucys level looking into her eyes dead serious. "How you know him so well?" Marcus asks and Lucy gives a laugh. "He was my mentor and my ex, but he is also the one, who busted me to police" Lucy explains to Marcus, who nods to her getting up then and helps Lucy up too. "Wrench. We need you with us as backup" Marcus turns to look at Wrench, who gets up shouting: "Aye, captain!" and trio leaves together.  
All three gets in area where Josh found that this Aaron would be. Lucy sees man and walks to him telling Marcus and Wrench stay away. "You made a big mistake" Lucy starts and Aaron hugs her suddenly, shocking Lucy. "Lucy my darling... You are okay..." Aaron speaks to Lucy, who is wondering. "What?" Lucy manages to say.  
As Aaron sees how surprised and wondering Lucy is, he smiles. "I want you back" Aaron says to Lucy, who looks at him with no emotion. "You busted me to police" Lucy answers to male, who sighs. "To safe our plan" Aaron says to Lucy, who laughs. "No! It was only to safe yourself!" Lucy yells back now and then takes steps backwards. "I will come to get you back... Or one of your "friends" is gonna get hurt. Maybe both of them" Aaron hisses to Lucy, who just walks away.  
Lucy walks on street as Marcus and Wrench runs to her. Lucy gets surprised by duo, who are worried about her. "What did he say?" Marcus asks and Lucy turns to look at him. "He wants me back. I can't see you guys... I am sorry" Lucy speaks quickly and leaves even quicker being worried about what Aaron told her. She disappears into the crowd leaving Wrench and Marcus to try to find her.  
At Hackerspace Wrench and Marcus sees others who are worried as they see that Lucy is not with them. "Where's Lucy?" Ray asks quickly as he gets up. "She left. We have no idea where she is. Hack her" Marcus speaks to Ray, who sits back down. He starts hacking but Josh walks to group then. "I found her already" Josh says and makes everyone wonder.  
At the same time, Lucy arrives at construction site. She walks in front of Aaron, who walks to Lucy taking her in hug. "You made the right choice" Aaron smiles to girl, who shakes her head. "I don't know... Can I trust you?" Lucy asks from man, who smiles to her. "I promise" Aaron whispers and gives kiss on Lucy's forehead. "Once again empty promise" Lucy says then and pushes Aaron away from her taking few steps backwards. As man follows her angrily, Lucy smirks being little nervous. "It was nice to meet you. Farewell" Lucy says to man, who bites his teeth together.  
Out of nowhere man hits her making her take step back guarding her face as her lip piercing starts to bleed. Hit tore her skin slightly. "You are not leaving me..." Aaron says to Lucy, who gives a grin to him. "I found someone else already" Lucy gives a laugh taking steps backwards like escaping. "Oh, no. You didn't..." Man laughs now evilly. As man takes a gun in his hand pointing it at Lucy, woman freezes. "You are not escaping. It took long enough to find you" Man says angrily to Lucy, who holds up her hands. "If I stay, you are gonna beat me up. If I try to run, you are gonna kill me. What is the difference?" Lucy asks from man, who gives a laugh. "First option and you won't die" Man says with a proud smirk on his face.  
Lucy closer her eyes then softly. She remembers DedSec and their time together. Then she sighs. "I can't stay with you or I am gonna die from inside" Lucy smiles now to man, who gets even angrier. He rises his pistol at Lucy again and Lucy just straightens her back. As man takes few steps closer. He hits her and makes her fall on the ground tearing her piercing even more. Lucy wipes blood off her chin, but it's no use. As Lucy looks up at Aaron, she only sees all the hate on his face. "I am gonna kill you..." Man says lowly and Lucy rises her chin closing her eyes.  
Suddenly Lucy hears loud shot like sound and how birds flies away. She looks in front of her and Aaron is laying on the ground dead with bullet hole on his head. Lucy looks around her getting up and then pushes microphone in her ear. "Scott! Was that you?" Lucy asks with little wonder. "Are you okay?" She hears Scott ask and Lucy answers quickly: "Yeah. I am" as she smiles happily. She hears soft laugh from the other side. "Good. They got there right on time" Scott says with little relief in his voice and Lucy gets shocked. "What?" She manages to ask and she looks around her hearing steps from her right. "I didn't come to save you... They did" Scott whispers to Lucy, who is frozen on her place.  
Marcus and Wrench runs to her, Wrench carrying sniper on his back and Marcus takes Lucy in hug. "We were so worried..." Marcus whispers to Lucy, who is speechless. "You came to... Save me again?" Lucy asks and Wrench nods, his masks X's turning into ^'s. "No ones hurting our Virus" Wrench jokes a little, making Lucy giggle now too.   
Wrench then checks Lucys bleeding lip. "I am fine, Wrench" Lucy says to male while smiling as Wrench shakes his head. "That asshole hit you... Your piercing got torn... It's bleeding..." Wrench speaks with anger in his voice and then holds Lucys cheeks. Lucy smiles now happily and gives small kiss on his mask. "You saved me" Lucy smiles and hugs Wrench then. Wrench hugs her back tightly, being relieved that she is alive. Suddenly Lucy takes distance: "I am dirtying you with my blood!" being little scared and Wrench takes her closer to him again. "Don't care about it..." Wrench just whispers.   
Marcus smiles to duo, looking at them as they hug. "Let's go back. They are waiting for us" Marcus says then and duo nods to him. Quickly Marcus and Wrench takes Lucy to Scotts car and group leaves area and goes back to Hackerspace, where others are waiting for them.  
Josh gets up as he sees Lucy and Sitara runs to her as others follows her. Sitara hugs Lucy tightly trying to hold her tears. Lucy just smiles to group. "Don't ever do something like that again!" Ray yells to Lucy, who gives a laugh turning to look at him. "Okay okay, dad!" Lucy giggles and Ray sighs heavily hugging her then tightly as girl hugs him back. After Ray, Josh hugs Lucy, who hugs him tightly. "Josh, I am fine" Lucy smiles softly to Josh, who nods, but looks like he is scared. "Thank goodness I found you" Josh breaths out and Lucy rises eyebrow.  
Wrench puts his sniper rifle on his table taking chair in front of him then getting Lucy's attention as he starts to speak. "Josh found you and we came to pick you up" Wrench sits down on chair and explains everything to Lucy, who starts to smile happily. First she hugs Josh tightly again. Then she walks to Marcus, giving him a hug and lastly she walks to Wrench hugging him tightly too. Wrench is surprised, but hugs Lucy back pressing his head against her chest. Lucy takes a look at Wrench taking some distance. "I am still little mad that you killed him" Lucy sighs, making everyone turn to look at her. "Why?" Wrench asks then getting every ones attention. "Because I wanted to do it" Lucy says face serious to Wrench, who shrugs.  
"What?!" Ray, Marcus and Sitara yells together in union and Lucy turns to look at them. "He cheated on me, was violent towards me, busted me to police and now tried to kill me" Lucy just casually tells group, who are shocked. "He did what?!" Sitara yells now and Lucy shrugs. "He did a lot of things. He was manipulative and narcissistic bastard. Why do you think I fled?" Lucy gives a laugh now as she sits down next to her own laptop.  
"Well now you have us!" Sitara chuckles and Lucy rises her head. She looks at Dedsec team and gives a laugh. "Part of Dedsec?" Lucy like asks and group nods to her. "Part of Dedsec" Marcus holds out his hand towards Lucy, who gets up taking hold of Marcus's hand.   
Suddenly Ray gets up. "Lucy I want you to know one thing" Ray smiles to Lucy, who rises eyebrow. "I am proud of you" Ray says voice strong, like stating it and Lucys eyes grows wide. Slowly she starts smiling. "Thanks dad!" Lucy giggles ja walks to Ray to hug him and he hugs her back tightly and being happy that she is okay.  
Later Wrench is looking at Lucy, who is listening to music while sitting on couch. Marcus walks to him and now both are looking at Lucy. "What?" Marcus asks then and Wrench leans closer to him. "I'm just wondering, what kind of music she is listening to" Wrench just says to Marcus, who massages his chin. Scott walks towards Josh and Marcus stops him. "What kind of music does Lucy listen to?" Marcus asks from male, who looks at duo wondering. "I don't know. Usually we listen together this and that" Scott wonders and duo lets him go to Josh, who is fixing his computer.  
Marcus and Wrench turns to look at each others. "How about you try this... You just go to her and talk about pop music?" Marcus asks from Wrench, who looks at him like he is an idiot. "I only listen to rock..." Wrench sighs massaging his neck and Marcus sighs too. "Just try?" Marcus kinda asks and Wrench nods. "I can always try" Wrench tells and duo fist pumps. Then Wrench takes a deep breath and walks to Lucy.  
As Wrench walks to her, Lucy takes her ear bud off from another ear and looks at Wrench. "Hey~. How are you?" Lucy smiles to Wrench, who sits down next to her on couch relaxedly. "Same as always. You? Relaxing and listening to music?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who nods to him smiling kindly and very softly. "What kind of?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who smirks: "Try to guess" and Wrench thinks then looking up and then down at Lucy. "Pop? Or electronic?" Wrench tries to guess and Lucy looks at him trying to hold her laughter. "No? Then what?" Wrench tries to fish for information and Lucy leans closer to him while smirking.  
Wrench wonders what is happening until Lucy puts right ear bud in his ear. He can hear loud heavy rock music that surprises him. "I am sorry, darling, but I don't enjoy pop that much" Lucy smiles to Wrench, who is now even more surprised. As song ends and new one begins, Wrench rises his head. He knows the song. It's one of his favorites. "You know this song?" Wrench wonders and Lucy nods. "I know the lyrics very well too..." Lucy smiles to Wrench, who hugs her then. "I am keeping you" Wrench jokes and Lucy gives a laugh.


	7. Catching the bad guys

Marcus and Wrench are talking together about Jasmin. "Did you have your date night?" Wrench asks and Marcus nods proudly. "We went to eat together and see a movie. It was fun. I hope she is up to another date night" Marcus tells Wrench, who nods few times while looking around. His eyes stops at Lucy, who is talking with Ray. And Marcus sees this.  
"When this all is over, I am taking her out on date night too.." Wrench like speaks to himself as he then takes his phone. "After all what has happened... I think you both deserve it" Marcus gives a smile to Wrench, who rises his head to look at Lucy again. His X's turns into hearts as he sighs. "Man. You gotta go talk with her" Marcus laughs. "Maybe after this, something good will come out of this thing of ours" Wrench like smiles as his X's turns into ^'s. Marcus just smiles to his friend, knowing that he deserves the best.  
Lucy sees now that duo are staring at her and waves to them laughing. She then says something to Ray and walks to duo. "Hey. We are almost done with out hacking. Now we need to get Oscar Simmons" Lucy speaks to duo, who nods. Sitara rises her head behind her laptop then. "Who wants to go to see him?" Sitara chuckles and Ray turns to look at her now. "I want to see him. I have few questions" Ray smirks and makes young ones smirk too. "Me and Josh are staying behind hacking if necessary" Sitara smiles now and Josh nods walking to group then. "I am done. I sent everything to you Marcus" Josh speaks to male, who nods.  
As Marcus checks information, he finds Oscar Simmons's location. "Location is last place where he was" Josh speaks to Marcus, who nods as an understood. "You should try looking for him from there" Sitara speaks behind her laptop and Marcus turns to look at map then.  
Then Marcus takes a look at Wrench and Lucy and then at Ray and Scott. "Scott. You driving?" Marcus asks and Scott spins his car keys in around his finger as he smirks. "You can count on me" Scott says smirking, being sure and Marcus thanks him and then turns to look at Wrench and Lucy. "We need you two as back up" Marcus says to duo, who both bows to him laughing together. "And Ray and me are doing the main task" Marcus smiles now. Everyone are agreeing with the plan.  
And soon group are out of the Hackerspace. They hop in Scotts car and starts to drive towards their destination. On their way, group are talking together. They joke a little on channel all together. Scott drives in front of building where was Oscar Simmons's last location on map. "I go inside" Marcus tells group and leaves car. He walks inside the building.  
Inside there's desk in front of the main doors. "May I help you?" Woman asks as Marcus walks to desk. "I am looking for Oscar Simmons" Marcus smiles to woman, who takes a look at computer. "Mr.Simmons isn't here anymore. He has signed out" Woman tells Marcus, who nods to her. "Maybe tomorrow then" Marcus smiles and leaves quickly.  
Back in the car Ray is already hacking Blumes building. He is checking is man there and finds that he is not there. "So. Where now?" Scott asks and group takes a look at each others. "Can we hack him again?" Lucy asks now and Ray is on it already. "Found him" He shows map to Scott, who thanks him. "I know that place. Back to Oakland then" Scott says as he starts to drive.  
Scott drives to Oakland to a Elmhursts neighborhood. "Scott, you drive to somewhere where you are safe" Marcus speaks to Scott, who then takes a look at group. "I am staying on the channel so tell me when you need me" Scott tells group, being little worried that something happens to them. "Stay safe" Scott tries to smile to group, who are all quite sure of their plan. Group leaves the car and Scott drives to city.  
All of the group starts to look for Oscar Simmons and slips up, sneaking in the gang area. They find gang members guarding a house. "So now what?" Wrench whispers to group and Ray takes a quick peek at gang members. "Okay. Lucy, Wrench and I will play with gang members and Marcus will start hacking, okay?" Ray tells his plan to group and all nods to him. Marcus gives taser to Lucy. "Keep yourself protected" Marcus smiles to Lucy, who nods.  
Ray sneaks to one side as Lucy and Wrench sneaks to other side as Marcus stays on his place. They all starts to play with gang member. Tho, too quickly, 580s finds Lucy and Wrench and makes them hide as they take out guns and baseball bats.  
As Lucy and Wrench takes shelter, gang members opens fire. Wrench turns to look at Lucy. "If we survive from this, would you like to go out on date with me?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who takes a look at him. "Is now right time to ask that?" Lucy asks surprisedly and Wrench just nods: "It's now or never" as duo gets to shelter again dodging the bullets. As Lucy covers her ears, she takes a look at Wrench. "If we survive, I can go out on date with you" Lucy tells Wrench, whose mask smiles now, but suddenly turns angry as gang members tries to shoot them again.  
Wrench takes his phone and starts to hack gang members phones and makes them ring. Lucy starts to do the same. They even hack one generator and makes it explode. Gang members flies few meters away from generator, but they are fine. Now gang members are escaping the area. Only two left. Together Wrench and Lucy decides to take them down.  
Wrench and Lucy decides to attack men as they are not armed. Wrench punches man making him fall backwards. As man is falling, Lucy takes him in hold and throws him on the ground on his back. As another man attacks Wrench, Lucy shoots man with taser saving Wrench, who then punches mans face. Suddenly third man tries to hit Lucy with a crowbar, but Ray takes him in choke hold and slams him on the ground. "I am not THAT old" Ray gives a laugh and all three runs to look for Marcus.  
Marcus is fine. He is having fun as he is hacking into this server which Simmons had put up with his gang friends. He has already all information about Oscar Simmons's plans and messages with gang and has sent them to Sitara and Josh. Now group decides to talk to Oscar Simmons.  
As they are getting inside, man runs out of another door and jumps in car. He starts up his car and drives away. "Scott! We need you now!" Wrench yells to channel and Scott answers quickly: "I am already on my way" and now Josh calls on channel saying: "I have him on the map. Here" and sends location to Marcus.  
Scott drives in front of group and Marcus jumps on front seat and Wrench, Ray and Lucy jumps on backseats. Scott starts to drive quickly after Oscar Simmons. "We have to stop him!" Lucy gets little scared as she watches how Oscar Simmons is driving.  
"Marcus the gun. Give it to Lucy. You hack his phone" Scott speaks quickly as he tries to drive behind man, who is driving like a maniac. Marcus gives gun to Lucy, who then checks it. She then takes a deep breath and opens her seat belt.  
Lucy tries to stretch herself almost out of the car as she tries to shoot Oscar Simmons cars tire. She hits cars tire, making car slow down quickly. Suddenly she feels how she almost falls as her hold breaks from the chair inside. As she is falling, someone takes hold of her hand. It's Ray. "Lucy! Take hold of my hand!" Ray yells to girl, who sees that she is holding Rays watch, breaking it already. Quickly she takes hold of Rays hand with both of her hands and Ray pulls her back inside. "You saved me!" Lucy yells suddenly and Ray sighs relievedly: "That was a close call..."  
Lucy takes a look at Rays wristwatch that is laying on chair. "I broke it.." Lucy like whispers as she takes watch in her hands. "Don't worry about it" Ray strokes Lucys head softly as female takes a look at him. Then she smiles to him again. "Thank you dad..." Lucy whispers still shaking a little.  
Scott takes a look at mirrors and then at road. "Guys! GET OUT NOW!" Scott yells and without hesitating, Dedsec group jumps out of the car and Scott drives forward towards Oscar Simmons to get hit by his car to his cars side. And the hit is bad. Thankfully an airbag saves Scott from worst hit as the car spins around and hits fence at the side of road as Oscar Simmons hits pole.  
Dedsec team looks around and Lucy runs to Ray, who takes a deep breath. "I am too old for this" Ray gives a laugh making Lucy laugh too. "Scott!" Marcus and Wrench gets up and runs to help Scott, who laughs: "Guys I am fine". Scott gets out of the car in one piece as police stops Oscar Simmons, who got a bad hit, but stayed alive.  
Ambulances are called to place and paramedics checks every ones wounds and takes Oscar Simmons with them. Scott is fine, few scratches from broken glass, but he will survive. Dedsec members got bad hits as they jumped out of the car. Marcus's skin got teared, but he didn't take bad hit. Lucys knees are teared, her arm warmers saved her hands. Rays wrist got strained and Wrench's hands skins got teared as he guarded his head. All got few bruises but luckily it will heal in few days.  
As quartet walks to Scott, Scott rises his head to look at them. "You guys okay?" Scott asks from trio, who nods to him. "We will survive. How about you?" Marcus smiles to Scott. Man turns to look at his ruined car. "She got a bad hit..." Scott sighs heavily as he looks at his car. Then he turns to look at group. "But most important got saved" Scott smiles looking at his friends, who all smiles to him.   
Soon Sitara, Josh and Liz comes to see group. "Are you okay?" Sitara asks worriedly. "Like I just said, we will survive" Marcus smiles to Sitara, who sighs relievedly. Lucy takes a look at Rays hand that has gauze around it, supporting his wrist. "You okay, Lucy?" Ray asks now and Lucy nods. "I am just surprised we got this small hit" Lucy gives a laugh as she turns to look at Scott, who is holding his hands, while staring at his car. He has his sun glasses on his hands, one glass having a cracks on it.  
All of the group is taken to hospital to get checked. They are mostly scared about Scott, but he is completely fine if you don't count small scratches and wounds from the broken windshield. No one got worse hit than small strains. In few days group of five will be perfectly fine.  
As group gets outside they meet police officers, who all walks in front of Scott. "Sir, we wish to speak with you" One of the police officers speaks to Scott, who nods. They take Scott to side as they talk to him. Scott tells them about crash and police officers writes everything up. After that they tell him to go home to rest and leaves.  
Scott walks to see his friends, who are all wondering what police officers wanted. "They asked about crash and do I have insurance in my car for claim for damages" Scott explains to others, who nods. "I called a friend of mine to get your car. He took it to Wrench's garage already" Ray tells to Scott and man thanks him quietly. "You are quite silent?" Sitara like asks from Scott, who nods. "I just realized that I put almost all my money in that car and I don't have enough money to fix it..." Scott explains to Sitara, who then understands his concern. "We will help you with it!" Marcus promises and Scott just gives a laugh shaking his head.  
Whole group goes back to Hackerspace where they sit down to talk. "Now we have to wait for tomorrow news" Marcus sighs and Ray rises his head. "You did good. All of you" Ray smiles to young ones, who are all little proud to get praises from Ray. "Hey dad" Lucy calls out to Ray, who turns to look at her now. "Yes?" Ray asks and Lucy takes a look at Ray. "What if he won't be jailed?" Lucy asks from man, who gives a laugh messing Lucys hair. "He will be. Not even Blume will take him back anymore" Ray tells young one, who giggles then: "I truly hope so".

At the next day there's big news going on. Whole Dedsec team are all outside at the park watching news from phone. "Oscar Simmons has been jailed! Local Blume employee has been charged for theft and even endangering the traffic and is going to litigation later this month. Thankfully no one got hurt in the accident. People are thankful for group named Dedsec for exposing his illegal activities. This is WKZ-TV. We will keep you updated" Woman on the news speaks and as news ends, group turns to look at each others.  
Lucy gets up then. "Seems like this was it, huh?" Lucy turns to look at DedSec team. She gives them bright, wide smile making them smile too. "You guys know what it means?" Lucy giggles then. Every one wonders now, still smiling tho. Lucy straightens her back and takes a deep breath. "Our journey has come to an end. Our mission has ended" Lucy smiles now to group, who are shudders.   
Lucy tilts her head to side as she laughs to group. "It was fun. A wonderful journey" Lucy smiles to group, who are now little worried and surprised. "It doesn't have to end now" Marcus smiles then to Lucy, who gives a laugh then. "Wasn't this the deal? We do this together then I disappear?" Lucy laughs making others laugh too.  
Marcus crosses his arms looking at DedSec group and then at Lucy. "You will get in trouble" Marcus kinda jokes. Lucy just shrugs laughing. "I will live few years somewhere else and stop hacking for awhile. Maybe I will be okay" Lucy jokes smirking. Then she looks down. Her smile fades away, but as she rises her head she looks at group smiling now kindly and like lovably. "Thank you guys" Lucy says voice soft now.  
Sitara walks to her and hugs her. "We are keeping you" Sitara smiles making Lucy wonder. "Hell yeah!" Wrench gets excited making others laugh a little. "We are keeping Scott too!" Sitara points at Scott, who just smiles and nods to her agreeing to this. Sitara puts her hands on Lucy's shoulders. "You are part of DedSec" Sitara smirks to Lucy, who starts smiling softly. "And you haven't made up with Wrench yet" Marcus laughs now pushing Wrench forward a little.  
Wrench massages his neck laughing nervously while looking at Lucy, who smiles to him little evilly. "So you saw through my plan. Run away before this conversation" Lucy jokes. Group laughs to her a little. "Come on! We all know the truth!" Marcus laughs now making others laugh too and agree. "It's your time to do something to it" Sitara laughs to Lucy, who sighs laughing then.  
Suddenly Sitara pushes Lucy towards Wrench, who tries to catch stumbling female. Lucy looks up at Wrench, who holds her hand as she balances herself. Female stands up and Wrench let's go off her hand. Both are staying quiet. "Come on! Now is the time" Marcus smiles and others smiles too.  
Lucy smiles to Wrench, whose masks X's turns ^'s. Both laughs a little and moves closer to each others. As Wrench moves his hand to stroke Lucy's cheek, female holds his hand against her cheek. "I am little mad. I thought you really liked Josh" Wrench laughs quietly to Lucy, who laughs now letting go of Wrench's hand and takes hold of his jacket dragging him closer to her. "Were you jealous?" Lucy gives a small smirk to Wrench, who takes her closer to him by holding her waist. "Maybe..." Wrench tries to act normal as Lucy wraps her arms relaxedly on his shoulders.  
Others gives some space to duo as they look at each others. "You know... We should have that date" Lucy smiles as she tries Wrench's mask with her right hands fingertips. "Definitely" Wrench just answers quickly to Lucy, who laughs. "When?" She asks and Wrench thinks sometime, but not for long. "How about today?" Wrench asks with little excited voice and Lucy giggles. "Pretty quick, but I like it. What time?" Lucy giggles giving intense look into Wrench's mask eyes. Wrench takes her even closer now. "How about now?" Wrench asks from Lucy, who smiles to guy while chuckling. "Just move your mask already, so I can kiss you" Lucy giggles and Wrench does as asked.  
As Wrench has risen his mask, Lucy takes hold of Wrench's cheeks and kisses him passionately. Wrench is first surprised, but then he takes Lucy tightly against him and kisses her back as well as he can. They kiss sometime until they need to take a breath. Both are laughing and quickly Wrench takes Lucy in kiss once again. But as Lucy is taking Wrench's mask off, male stops her quickly by holding her hands. "If you take my mask off, you won't like what you see" Wrench like whispers against Lucys lips, but woman just hushes to him: "Don't worry" and takes Wrench's mask away.  
She looks at males face sometime, whole time smiling. Softly, she touches his birthmark and cheeks with her finger tips. "God, you are handsome..." Lucy smiles as she takes Wrench close to her and kisses him even more passionately letting Wrench just get surprised as she kisses him strongly.  
As they kiss, Lucy hugs Wrench tightly, who hugs her back slightly nervously. Lucy strokes his cheek softly as she takes another look at his face like trying to memorize it. Wrench tries to smile as best as he can, but he is little shy now and Lucy can see this. "Don't get shy now" Lucy gives an evil laugh to male, who gives a laugh now. As duo kisses again, they are stopped by others from group. "Hey lovebirds!" Marcus yells to duo. "What if we go back?" Sitara laughs after Marcus.  
Wrench takes Lucy closer to him, while smiling to her and then puts on his mask. "We will catch up with you guys later" Wrench laughs then and makes Lucy blush and smile even brighter. "Take good care of her" Sitara commands Wrench, who nods to her. Then Marcus, Sitara, Josh, Ray and Scott leaves duo alone. And as they have left Wrench takes Lucy on his arms as he starts walking towards different direction.


	8. Knock Knock

Ray is sitting at his computer as suddenly he gets a message from someone. It's audio file and Ray puts it on listening to it, thinking it's something from Tobias, but he gets surprised. It's a song. Beautiful, melodic, but electronic music. Ray wonders sometime, but he thinks that song is very familiar. Like he has heard it somewhere before. He is staring at his computer as Lucy rises her head behind all computer screens. "Hey. I know that song!" Lucy smiles to Ray, who turns to look at him in wonder.  
Lucy gives a laugh seeing Ray's look and that he has no idea what song is. "It came out somewhere in 2013... If I remember right. It was a hit!" Lucy thinks sometime rising her look up to ceiling. She giggles then. "It's a love song" Lucy giggles. Now Ray turns to look at Lucy in little disbelief. "A love song?" Ray asks from girl, who smiles to him happily. "It's a song that this DJ made for his girlfriend, or that's what people say. It was never confirmed that he dated anyone, so it's kinda a mystery" Scott explains to Ray, who thinks sometime in little fear thinking about the worst.  
He is going through all his memories. He is trying to remember, where he heard song first time. "Do you know what this song is called? Or who made it?" Ray asks then from Lucy, who nods to him with a smile. "He used many names, like Defalt. That song is called Ballad of Ella" Lucy smiles and that's when Ray freezes. He remembers now, where he has heard the song. And her remembers it very well, bringing back bad memories.  
Suddenly Ray starts trying to track, where file came from and who send it anyways. He is freaking out as he is checking this all as quickly as possible. "Ray? What's wrong?" Group asks starting to get worried as man curses to his computer. "Everything. Is that rat still alive?... How?..." Ray mostly speaks to himself and others are looking at each others and then at Ray, who doesn't pay any attention to them anymore.  
Group are getting little worried of Ray, who is like in his own world already. "Ray!" Marcus yells suddenly as he hits table right next to Ray. Ray rises his head looking at Marcus. "What is going on?" Marcus asks from Ray, who thinks some time. Then he packs his laptop and gets up. "Horrible things. I can't tell you. Otherwise you children would be in danger" Ray explains to group and leaves Hackerspace without saying anything else. "Dad?" Lucy tries to stop Ray, but as she can't hear answer she turns to look at others.  
"I am worried now" Lucy says first breaking the silence and others agrees with her. "We are all worried now" Marcus says then. "We have to find him and check what is going on" Sitara says. "Your idea is to follow Raymond Kenney? Are you nuts?" Wrench asks now and Sitara gives a laugh. "Not all of us has to" Marcus turns to look at Lucy, who wonders. She then points at herself asking: "Me?" and Marcus nods to her. He has a plan.  
Soon Lucy is following Ray sneaking behind him as he walks on street. "Marcus this is worst plan you have had..." Lucy speaks in channel as Marcus and Wrench are watching area together from higher place. "Why? You nervous?" Marcus laughs a little and Lucy snorts: "More than fucking nervous. This is horrible. What if he finds me?" and makes Marcus give a laugh slightly. "Don't worry. I join you soon" Marcus tells Lucy, who ends the call on her side as she continues following Ray.  
As Ray walks to a bar, Lucy checks from cameras what he is doing. He is just talking with a man in there. Soon Ray comes out and Lucy hides quickly to sidestreet. Ray walks down the street, Lucy waits sometime until she continues following Ray, keeping her distance.  
At the same time Marcus is following Ray at the other way. He is keeping more distance to Ray than Lucy, but still stays kinda close to man. Using side streets and cameras, he keeps his eyes at Ray. At the channel Lucy asks about Rays reaction to Defalt. "Oh right. He has some history with that Defalt. Not sure what, but he doesn't like this Defalt" Wrench explains on channel and Lucy understands now. "Defalt was a great hacker, or that's what Ray told us" Sitara continues explaining.  
Lucy doesn't see it, but Ray sees her. He walks to sidestreet and surprises Lucy, who gets actually pretty surprised, by mans angry look. "Why you didn't listen to me?" Ray asks and Lucy is already leaving quickly. Ray stops Lucy and starts to scold her. "You are in danger. You must leave me alone" Ray speaks to Lucy, who looks deeply in his eyes. "What if something happens to you?" Lucy asks and Ray gives her small smile. "That's a risk I have to take to keep you young ones safe" Ray smiles softly to Lucy and then turns his back to her. "Dad. Wait" Lucy tries but Ray doesn't listen to her as he walks into crowd.  
Lucy curses to herself and get call from channel. "He is gone already..." Lucy like curses and group sighs heavily. "Fuck" Sitara curses too. "Don't worry. I have him on my sights" Marcus speaks to Lucy, who wonders, on channel. "What?" Lucy wonders and man gives a laugh. "And I am moving near him too" Wrench gives a laugh too as he speaks on channel.  
Lucy decides to go to Hackerspace and leave Marcus and Wrench shadow Ray. At Hackerspace, she meets Sitara, Scott and Josh, who are all worried. "He scolded me... Told me it was too dangerous..." Lucy explains to trio, who nods slowly, but somehow, they understand Ray. "He wants to keep us safe. It's understandable" Sitara explains to Lucy, who sits down being sad and depressed that she didn't succeed in her task.  
"Hey don't worry Lucy" Scott tries to cheer Lucy up. Lucy leans against table hiding her face. "What if he is in danger?" Lucy asks and Sitara pats her head. "Don't worry. He knows what he is doing" Sitara smiles. Lucy gets sharply up suddenly and rises her fists up like cheering for herself: "And I will help him!" making trio laugh to her a little.  
Later Lucy joins Marcus, who is watching how Ray is meeting Tobias at bar. "They have been there for sometime.." Marcus tells Lucy, who wonders. "We have to hide before he can see us" Lucy tells Marcus and duo moves to sidestreet, hiding from the plain sight. Wrench is sitting on building with his sniper rifle. He is checking where Ray is going as he leaves bar, walking down the street.  
As Wrench is checking area with his sniper rifle, he finds someone tracking Ray. He rises his head a little, as he hears high heels clatter. And just when he turns around he sees a quite tall woman in front of him. She has black messy hair, down to her shoulders. Her eyes being dark and mysterious and her face beautiful. Her body is athletic and she is wearing leather jacket, electric blue shirt under it and dark jeans with high heel boots over them up to her knees. Out of nowhere woman hits Wrench's chest with her elbow, taking his sniper and hits him with it to his head without giving any change for Wrench to defend himself.  
Wrench falls on the ground unconscious and female leans over to him. She takes his headphone and listens a little, hearing everyones call outs for him. As she hears Marcus yell: "Wrench, are you okay?!" she smirks evily and then woman just leaves Wrench behind her as she just walks away.  
As Marcus and Lucy gets to Wrench, they wake him up and man holds his head. "Holy shit. She hit hard...." Wrench curses as he holds his head. Marcua and Lucy helps him up. "She?" Marcus wonders and Wrench nods to him. "Yeah. It was a woman, who came out of nowhere..." Wrench explains to duo, who takes a look at each others and then at Wrench, who is still holding his head.  
"We have to find Ray and warn him" Wrench says then quickly. "But where is he?" Lucy panics now slightly. "I know where, trio can hear familiar voice speaking to them. It's Jasmin on channel. "He went to construction site near your location" Jasmin speaks to trio. "I send it to your phone" Sitara says now and thanks her. Soon they are on their way.

Ray is standing back straight as woman stands in front of him holding a gun towards his forehead. "It's time to make an end to this" Woman says to Ray, who is looking into her eyes, like trying to think what to say or how to convince her that he has done nothing. "I am sorry, I did what I did. I don't know, who you are, but I want this to stop already. I am old and tired" Ray speaks to woman, who takes her phone in her hand pressing something then.  
The Song, Ballad of Ella, starts playing from her phone, making Ray startle. "Based on your reaction, you know this song, am I right?" woman asks from Ray, who nods slowly: "It's called Ballad of Ella" and woman nods to him. "I am Ella" now woman says face dead serious. Ray stares at her in little horror, but mostly sadly as he realizes, who woman is. He is staring at her trying to figure out what to say and ends up asking: "So you were his... Girlfriend?" with sad, but questioning tone frowning his brows. Ella rises her chin, nodding then quickly. "And I was there, when he died" Ella says to man, her voice starting to break, like she is holding her crying the best she can.  
Ray is feeling how all guilt builds up in his mind wanting him to just break down. He stares at woman, who is just few inches from crying. "I was the one to find him in that room. The one, who had to bury him! At least he had his brother waiting for him, so he is not alone..." Ella speaks first slowly and then angrily, but then calms down again. Ray is just looking at woman seeing all sadness and agony he has created over her. "You took him away from me" Ella speaks to man, who rises his chin, swallowing then. He takes a deep breath and nods slowly: "Yes, I did. To safe myself".  
Ella takes her gun back as she wipes her tears away. "It's been 3 years.. I have tried to find you for three fucking years, Ray! I know, what you did to his brother and those 10 others! I know everything! You have killed 12 people, who all had someone there! Someone who cared!" Ella starts yelling angrily to Ray, who just tries to stand strongly, but is just a moment from breaking apart and he has had enough. "Don't think I'm proud of those! Deaths of 11 people lies on my shoulders! It's a fucking heavy burden! Don't do the same! Don't go so low like he did!" Ray yells to Ella, who opens her eyes wide looking at man, yelling to her.  
Ray sighs heavily holding his head now. "You deserve better than this" Ray says now calmly to Ella, who bites her teeth together, swallowing her tears. "You know nothing about, who he truly was" Ella speaks now once again calmly, but sadly trying to give a smile to man. Ray nods to her being little sad. "Of course I don't. I was his enemy. Person, who killed his brother" Ray says then and sits down as he looks into nothingness.  
Female takes her phone looking at it sometime. Then she feels, how she cries again, but this time, she won't wipe her tears. She looks tired. Like she hasn't slept well in ages. Ray takes a careful look at her. "How old are you?" Ray asks then and Ella gives a laugh. "I guess you want to know how old he was" Ella speaks Ray, who takes a look at ground shaking his head. Ella sits down on the floor and hugs her legs. "I am 31" Ella tells now and Ray manages to say: "You are still young..." and Ella nods. "God, I miss him..." Ella like whispers crying as Ray is being silent.  
In the silence, Ray takes a look at woman, asking then: "What was he like?" making Ella look up. Then female takes her phone. She swallows as she looks at screen. "He was kind towards me and towards people he wanted to keep close. He loved me. Wanted the best for me. He didn't get angry easily and he wanted to be happy... And free" Ella speaks now getting up then. She walks to Ray and shows a picture to Ray. It's a picture of Ella and Defalt, laying on bed next to each others, laughing and looking happy, like they were just married. "He was lovable. He was sweet... Always trying his best, but you crossed the line" Ella tells Ray, who looks up at her in wonder.  
"He chose revenge over you" Ray says then to Ella, who gets now angry. "I know that very well. But don't even dare to say that he didn't care about me!" Ella yells then to Ray, who stands back straight looking into Ellas eyes. "I am not saying that. I am just saying that you shouldn't continue his path. You have your own" Ray speaks to woman voice calm. Ella takes a deep breath so she won't burst into anger right away. "But our paths crossed. And I chose to be with him. I loved him and he loved me. He wanted to start a new life. With me. After all that would have been gone. Why he had to die instead of you?" Ella speaks angrily and ends everything by asking a question from Ray, making him freeze to his place.  
Ella takes her gun aiming it at Ray. Man is staring at her now being terrified. Suddenly they are stopped by a yell. "DAD!" Duo hears yelling from somewhere. Lucy and Marcus are standing on upper floor looking down at duo. Ray doesn't even think as he yells back to Lucy: "RUN!" like being truly scared. Ella is shocked: "Dad?" and Ray, after little hesitation, nods. "Yes... That is my daughter" Ray speaks then to Ella, who opens her eyes wide in surprise. "Please! For the love of God, let him go!" Lucy yells now like crying and Ella takes few steps backwards in shock as Marcus tries to pull Lucy, who is leaning against railing, away from scene. "Lucy, leave!" Ray yells in anger now, but Lucy yells back to him: "No! I fought to get you back in my life! I am not losing you anymore!" turning everyone silent. Even Deadsec members on channel.  
Lucy looks around like looking for way to get to lower floor. She finds stairs and as Lucy runs down them, Ella moves aside. Ray opens his arms quickly and Lucy runs to hug him tightly. "Dad, I was so scared..." Lucy cries against Rays chest and man strokes her hair. "Don't worry... Let's go home..." Ray takes a look at Ella now, who nods to him with a small smile. Marcus is taking a break on stairs and as others are partying in their channel. Ella leaves building quietly and Lucy and Marcus takes Ray with them.  
At outside, they meet with Scott and Lucy sees Ella, who is walking away. She thinks sometime and then runs to her. Ella is surprised by Lucy, who stops her. "What you want?" Ella asks now being cold as ice. Lucy looks at her like seeing through her. "What are you gonna do now?" Lucy asks from woman, who gives a laugh. "Don't know yet. Why you stopped me?" Ella asks now with smirk on her face. Lucy takes a look at woman like thinking. "What are you on about?" Ella asks now little angrily from Lucy, who rises her hands. "I was just thinking. You really look like that woman in that album cover" Lucy gives a little laugh being nervous around woman.  
Ella rises eyebrow looking at female, who takes her phone. She shows a picture to Ella sitting on fence smiling in sunset. Picture is taken from behind, little from left, showing a little of Ellas face as she smiles. On top of picture reads; "Defalt" and under it; "To the moon and back". As Ella is looking at picture she wonders. "That... is me?" Ella gives a little laugh then. "It's an old album. From behind few years. I guess it was something like late 2013... It's kinda sweet" Lucy smiles as she looks at picture now too. "And why is that sweet?" Ella gives a laugh now. "To the moon and back. Your heart creates enough energy every day to drive 20 miles. So in a live time, your heart creates enough energy to drive to the moon and back... That's why it's sweet" Lucy explains to Ella. As she is done talking Ella is staring at her eyes getting teary.   
Lucy gives a smile to Ella as Ella takes a look at ground swallowing her tears. "Tell that to your father and ask him, was he really that bad person" Ella says to Lucy, who nods and then she turns her back to Lucy starting to walk away. Now Lucy sees the design on Ellas jackets back. It's huge blue rat. She walks back to car, where Scott, Marcus and Ray are waiting for her.  
In car Ray hugs Lucy tightly. "You saved me!" Ray yells happily hugging Lucy, who giggles. "It was Sitaras idea" Lucy speaks now and trio can hear Sitaras laugh from channel. "We heard all of that conversation, so we came to safe you" Sitara speaks to Ray, who thanks group then with bright smile. "You gotta tell us what happened" Sitara says then to Ray, who goes quiet. "I promise" Ray says then to microphone quite calmly.  
As group gets to Hackerspace they all sit down together. Everyone stays quiet sometime, until Ray starts speaking. He tells about Aiden, about Defalt and about the Northeast Blackout of 2003. He tells about what happened, about people who died because of that and how he ended up having a face off with Defalt, which ended up in Defalts death. As he tells about all this, younger ones are staying quiet, just listening Ray. "I never knew, he had anyone near him, but that woman... She was his girlfriend. They were so happy... All people, who has died because of me, had there someone to wait them to get home and someone, who really cared about them..." Ray speaks sadly now. He is looking hollowly at floor. Like he is empty.  
"Ray... You know... As I talked with that woman.. I showed a picture to her" Lucy starts. Ray rises his head to look up at Lucy. She shows Ray that same picture and Ray wonders. He sees that woman is Ella. "To the moon and back" Lucy starts, but continues then after taking a deep breath. "Your heart creates enough energy every day to drive 20 miles and in a live time, your heart creates enough energy to drive to the moon and back. He loved her" Lucy smiles now softly and Ray freezes. "You protected yourself from him. It was all you could do. You are just a human, trying to survive" Lucy speaks to Ray, who takes a deep breath. "Like she asked. Why I survived and he died?..." Ray sighs heavily.  
Scott gets up then. "So we could have a father here?" Scott asks while looking at ground around him. Everyone starts smiling then, except Ray. "I don't have father figure in my life, neither Lucy has" Scott explains to Ray. Others starts to agree with him all shocking Ray, who stays quiet. Lucy hugs quickly Ray. "We need you, dad" Lucy smiles now to Ray, who then hugs her, being touched by her words.  
"I am surprised that it worked" Wrench then says making others wonder. "What you mean?" Sitara asks now little curiously. "I mean. She knew so much about Ray. She should have known that Ray don't have children" Wrench explains, making others think now. "Well I have ex-wife..." Ray like thinks outloud surprising group. "What?!" group yells all together as Ray just chuckles.  
As Ray has takes a breath he smiles kindly to group giving a laugh. "And I do have children" Ray laughs then now making group confused. Ray starts counting young hackers one by one and then shows five fingers. Group starts laughing now as they realize what Ray meant.


	9. Defalts Legacy

DedSec gang is having fun together as they are all in Hackerspace doing their jobs as usual. As most of group are laughing all together, Josh asks group to turn quiet and take a look at message he found. Everyone are looking their screens. There's a picture of blue rat mask which is like a light on wall. Under it reads: "Can't catch the rat".  
Group are wondering who in the living Hell posted that picture. Ray is little horrified, but more likely disappointed. "It can't be Ella... She knows the truth..." Ray thinks out loud as group takes a look at each others. "Ella wouldn't play with his name..." Scott wonders then. "Maybe someone wants more attention?" Sitara asks then making others think. "We have to find that guy before she does, because she is not gonna be happy about this" Ray says then taking a look at Marcus, who nods.  
Marcus takes Lucy with him to go to see if they can find any clues. As they are hacking phones in open area, they find messages where two men speaks about rat masks. They start to look for more clues. "Didn't we already stop them?..." Marcus wonders and Lucy asks what he means. "We stopped these rat mask guys before" Marcus explains telling about Rodentia Academy mission to Lucy, who then gets idea. "They are recruiting new members!" Lucy realizes and duo tries to think how to stop them.  
As they are just talking a man with Rat mask walks to them. He rises a gun and whistles making duo turn to look at him. Both gets surprised and rises their hands. As man is holding gun towards Marcus and Lucy, making both a bit nervous, and for a reason, he starts to talk. "Don't you fucking dare to take a step..." Man angrily growls to duo, who are holding their hands up. "Let's try to calm down..." Marcus tries, but man rises his gun yelling angrily: "Shut the fuck up!"  
Out nowhere, Ella appears behind man kicking his back making him fall on the ground on his stomach. Then she stomps him with her high heels. "How dare you use his name so shamely?..." Ella glances furiously at man, who still holds his mask up turning to look at Ella as he gets up. He aims his gun at her and Ella rises her chin higher looking at man now emotionlessly. "Don't you know who I am?" Man asks now voice full of wrath.  
Ella gives a laugh taking a step towards man. "You are not him. Stop using his name" Ella states strongly to man with a calm, but serious look in her eyes. Man shudders, but strengthens his pose. "What are you talking about woman?" Man with mask asks continuing with his threatening attitude. Ella sighs heavily then. And in that second, she disarms man with quick moves and kicks him down on the ground. She checks gun, puts safety on and then takes ammunition magazine out of gun. "Idiot..." Ella sighs heavily as she is checking pistol in her hand.  
Man tries to get up now as he is whining in pain. "Bitch... You know nothing... I am De-" Man manages to say, but Ella kicks him again. "I told you to stop using his name" Ellas voice now shows her anger as she glances at man. "If you were him, you would know me" Ella tells then to man, who shudders again. "What?" Man asks then taking a look at woman. Ella smiles then softly. "I am Ella" Ella whispers to man. Then she kicks mans mask off revealing his face. He is an caucasian male, who is now shaking in fear eyes locked at Ella.  
Then just, casually, Ella shoots man in the head. She sighs heavily, as she then puts safety back on and turns to look at Marcus and Lucy, who are staring at scene horrified and little scared for what is coming next. "Oh. You are still here" Ella gives a laugh as she throws gun to Marcus and magazine to Lucy, both catching the items. "Why you-?" Marcus asks now and Ella sighs heavily. "I am not gonna watch if someone is using his name. They are gonna pay for it" Ella explains angrily and then takes her phone as she is walking away.  
Lucy stops her then. "Hold up a second and stop! They?!" Lucy wonders and Ella nods to her. She walks to duo then. She holds up her phone showing different people using Defalts name and mask. "I don't care, who they are, but they are not gonna use his name as they please. Not on my watch" Ella states to duo, who nods. "We must know what is going on..." Marcus says then looking at Lucy, who nods trying to think motive for this.  
Marcus calls to others and group decides to meet at night in small construction site with Ella and talk about this all. Later at night all has gathered at constraction area near Hackerspace in San Francisco. They talk together about this whole thing, Ella tells them that they can't stop her and group are seeing how serious she is.  
"Are you just going to kill all of them?" Wrench asks suspiciously and Ella rises her head looking at male. "Perhaps" Ella just smiles casually and group gets surprised and little scared. "You can't!" Sitara snarls now to female, who turns to look at her: "Why not? They are using my loved ones name for bad. I am just cleaning the mess" Ella explains and Wrench gets up now.  
Ella takes a look at Wrench, who starts to angrily snarl at her. "You are naive if you think this is going to work" Wrench speaks to woman, who just rises eyebrow. "Your plan didn't work. This shall teach them a lesson" Ella smirks now, but Wrench continues.   
Ella is listening to Wrench, who is angry with her. Ella is just staring at him coldly and little disappointedly. "I am still little mad about that case back then" Wrench snarls to woman, who gives a laugh and takes her pistol, aiming it at Wrench as man takes few aggressive steps towards her. "Brat, I don't give a damn. Don't play with fire or you will get burned" Ella says with cold smile making Wrench bite his teeth together.  
Suddenly Lucy runs in front of man staring at Ella fear in her eyes. Ella gets surprised, by Lucy giving her a questioning look. "I am not letting you hurt him" Lucy says little angrily now, looking at Ellas eyes trying to look intimidating. Ella takes her gun back as she laughs to herself. "Pathetic" Ella just laughs to herself little hysterically. "Lucy, what the Hell?" Wrench turns Lucy to face him and Lucy hugs him quickly. "I am not ready to let you get yourself killed" Lucy speaks quickly to male, who shakes his head: "I wasn't getting myself killed. It's me who we are talking about. I am not watching from side as you are taking a bullet for me".  
Ella laughs now looking at duo, crossing her arms then on her chest. "Are you two an item?" Ella asks with a grin from duo, who gets shocked. Lucy blushes as Defalt startles. Ella rises eyebrow looking at Wrench, who hugs then Lucy. Lucy blushes even more and Wrench then gives a laugh. "Don't worry, baby doll. It's okay" Wrenchs smile can be heard in his voice and Lucy smiles to him then.  
Duo then looks at woman, who shakes her head trying to hold her laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Wrench asks from Ella, who takes a look at duo. "You just remind me of him and I. So fucking sappy it makes me sick" Ella gives a laugh as she walks away from duo while waving her hand at them. Before woman can leave, Ray asks for her number. If they find anything they tell her.  
Dedsec group decides to go back to Hackerspace. And thanks to Scott they get quickly there. They can't stop Ella, she is right. How they could? And she has a motive. They have to talk a little together. Before anything worse happens, they have to make a plan. Plan for the worst that can happen.  
As they get back in Hackerspace, Lucy and Marcus gives all data they found to group and they starts to go through it all together. They find a lot of things. Plans, messages, information of people who are behind this. "We can't tell her. We have to stop her" Sitara tells group, who are all agreeing with her. "But how?" Marcus asks and Wrench continues: "She is cold-blooded and ruthless woman, who doesn't believe in mercy. How can we stop her?"  
Sitara starts to think. Then she gets an idea. "That song!" Sitara realizes. She goes back to her laptop and starts going through data. "They have been talking about the song. Ballad of Ella" Sitara tells group, who all gathers around her. "I found them chatting and texting about this song. It has somehow bigger meaning to these, but seems like they don't believe that this Defalt had anyone" Sitara explains to group. "Okay we need to tell about this to Ella" Ray says now surprising group. "Why?" Scott asks now. "She might be in danger" Ray explains and makes a call. "Hey, Ella. I found something. Let's meet at same place as before" Ray tells Ella, who ends the call quickly.  
Ray starts to leave with Scott and Marcus, but Lucy and Wrench wants to come with them. They all leave towards their destination and on their way they decide what to tell to Ella. They won't tell everything to her, and let's Ray take care of talking.  
As they get to place, Ella is already waiting for them. "What you found?" Ella asks quickly getting up from rock, walks towards Ray, who walks towards her and Ray shows his phone to her. "They have been talking about this song" Ray says and plays the song.  
Ella listens to song for a moment and then hides her ears. "Put it away..." She begs for Ray, who pauses song quickly. "What is wrong?" Marcus asks from woman, who rises her head tears in her eyes. "I can't listen to that song..." Ella says quietly. Her words makes others wonder and then Scott asks why from female. "It's your song?" Scott wonders while looking at woman, who is holding her head. Ella swallows as she remembers things that happened in the past. When she first heard her song as Defalt played it for her and when she found dead Defalt and that the song played in that room.  
Ella rises her head then. She takes a deep breath. "When I found him... Dead... This song was playing in that room. This was last song he played... " Ella manages to explain and group freezes. "Yeah, I know that he wanted to hear it one last time and that might be because of me, but still... I can't.. Every time I hear this song, I remember, how much he loved me and it makes me want to kill myself and go to him.." Ella cries now quietly. She hides her face as she cries softly.  
Ella sits down on a rock and Marcus puts his jacket on female and sits next to her. "It's okay..." Marcus hushes to woman, who is crying as she is hiding her face. Marcus massages her shoulder softly letting woman cry. Group gives her her moment, letting her cry it out.  
Ray then walks in front of her. "They are using his name wrong. Let's stop them together without force" Ray smiles to Ella, who nods and gets up. She thanks Marcus giving back his jacket and Marcus smiles to her saying it's okay. Ella then turns to Ray. "Let's stop them together. I can hold my trigger fingers" Ella smirks now and Ray laughs nodding.  
At the next day, Lucy is walking on street talking with Wrench on the phone happily. She ends the call telling she will come to Hackerspace and meet group there, telling everything she has found. Lucy then puts her phone away and continues walking.  
As she walks to sidestreet she gets kidnapped suddenly. She gets thrown in a car and two men holds her down. "This one was with them. Let's see will they come to find her" One of the group grins evilly making Lucy get even more scared and try to get out of the car. Out of nowhere one takes pistol and tells Lucy to calm down and she does as told.  
Later Lucy falls on the ground as men throws her in small basement. Lucy gets up holding her head and men laughs closing the door and locks it. Lucy runs to door, but it closes just before it. She tries to open it and hits it with her fists few times. "Let me out! Please!" Lucy yells in fear, but as nothing happens she takes her phone in her hand and puts on light.  
Room is small and empty. There's nothing in there. Literally nothing. Lucy walks to corner sitting down, puts her phone on the floor as light and holds her arms as she tries to calm down. She looks around and feels as she is shaking in fear. She is scared of darkness. "They are going to find me..." Lucy repeats to herself as she takes her phone to try to send her location to others. There's no signal. Her phone can't locate her. Lucy starts to panic as she tries to find signal in small room. "No no no!" She panics. She then sits in the corner shaking even more. "I have to wait..." Lucy whispers to herself, like trying to calm herself down.  
At the same time Wrench is walking circles in Hackerspace. "Where is she?..." He panics a little. Sitara takes a look at clock. "She should be here already..." Sitara says worriedly and Wrench takes his phone. He tries to call to Lucy, but gets shocked. "I can't get connection to her phone" Wrench turns to look at group, who gets shocked. Wrench tries another way, but as he can't find Lucy, he walks to stairs as others stops him. "Where are you going?!" Marcus yells to man, who stops to turn to look at him. "To find her!" Wrench yells little angrily. "I have an idea, but I am not sure will you like it..." Marcus thinks out loud then.  
Soon Marcus and Wrench are outside meeting Ella at park. "So she got missing, when?" Ella asks from duo and Wrench sighs heavily. "Something like 2 hours ago she went to look for more clues. Something like 50 minutes I called to her and she answered to me. She was near Painted Ladies. 30 minutes ago I couldn't get connection to her phone" Wrench explains to Ella, who thinks sometime. "So it can be from 50 minutes to 30 minutes... Hmmm.. Where did she go first?" Ella asks from duo as she checks her phone drawing things on map. "I went to Silicon Valley as she went to Japantown..." Marcus thinks sometime. "Got it" Ella says to duo.  
As Ella gets up she walks closer to duo. "Okay. She can be either here, here or here. These are the areas where she most probably will be. Or she has been kidnapped for 2 hours and she is far away" Ella explains to duo showing them map. She points at Chinatown area, Bay area and Golden Gate Park area. "But she was happy when she spoke to me and carefree. If she was kidnapped she would have given different kind of tone" Wrench tells to Ella, who thinks sometime. Then Ella rises eyebrow at him. "Did she say anything about clues she found?" Ella asks from Wrench, who shakes his head. "She didn't find anything, so she was about to come back. We thought we could all three go to check Stanford University" Wrench tells to Ella, who takes a look at her phone.  
"I am taking everything back. She is probably somewhere underground" Ella thinks out loud then. "Why you think so?" Marcus asks from Ella, who looks at him like an idiot. "When she was coming back, she probably had still battery in her phone. Or she would have said about that to this boyfriend of hers" Ella points at Wrench, who wonders a little. "And I don't think her problem would be a gangs or mafia. It's those fucking imposters..." Ella bites her teeth together and checks map. She points at New Dawn facility area on map. "That bunker area. Let's go there" Ella says then and duo nods to her.  
At the same time Lucy is trying to survive in the small room. She is patiently waiting for help. As Lucy is holding her phone, it notifys her that battery is running out. "No! Fuck no!" Lucy gets scared as she tries to make her phone to stay on longer, but it shuts down suddenly. Lucy starts crying as she can't see anything. She holds her head as she curls up in fear. "Help me... I'm scared..." She whispers out crying to herself. "Wrench... Marcus... Guys..." Lucy cries out quietly.  
Wrench is walking first running here and there. He sees two men with rat masks and men gets shocked as they see trio. As men takes batons, Ella sighs heavily. "We came to ask few questions" Ella says to duo, who snorts to her. "We have nothing to tell you" Another one says to trio, who sighs heavily. As duo attacks group, Ella takes both down alone quickly without problem. She then knocks down both and sighs heavily.  
Marcus looks at men and checks their pockets. He finds key from another ones pocket and phones. He checks them, but without hesitation he downloads all data to his phone and destroys phones with a virus. Then Ella takes a look at Wrench, who is checking doors. "Where she can be?..." Male wonders and Ella sighs heavily to him. She walks on hallway and sees few doors. She takes her phone in her hand checking connections. "We can still have connection here, so she is level down or two..." Ella thinks as she opens door finding stairs.  
Trio takes stairs down to find hallway to a room full of doors. "These are storage rooms..." Marcus says in wonder as he looks around. "Key" Ella says as she walks from door to door. Marcus gives key to her and Ella takes a look at it and then at locks in doors. She counts doors and then stops in front of one door. She takes a look at lock and then key. She puts key inside lock and turns to look at duo. "And she is here" Ella says as she opens door and trio sees Lucy sitting in room holding her head.  
Lucy rises her head as she sees light. "Lucy!" Wrench yells in shock as he sees Lucy. Lucy gets up quickly and runs to hug Wrench as she cries loudly. She clings onto man, who is holding her close to him. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Wrench asks from Lucy, wiping away her tears. Lucy nods few times and then looks at Marcus and Ella. "How you found me?..." Lucy asks weepily then and Ella gives a laugh. "Skill" Ella says then and starts walking to stairs. "Thank you" Lucy thanks trio, making Ella stop.   
Ella takes a look at woman and then shakes her head leaving trio behind as she leaves up stairs. Trio follows her quickly and outside Scott is waiting for them. Marcus thanks Ella again, who just waves her hand laughing. "Tell me if you find anything from those datas" Ella tells male, who nods and then she leaves. All three hops in car and they leave towards Oakland. That's where there's a meeting with Ray.  
As Scott is driving he sees polices patrolling more than usually and he sees a car being a bit suspicious. "Guys. We are going to take an another route" Scott tells trio, who wonders, but won't ask or say anything. Soon trio stops at traffic lights. "What are you doing?" Marcus asks from Scott, who points at car that is in front of them. Trio are little out, but looks at Scott, who hacks cameras in area. He gives phone to Lucy, who sits on front seat, as lights turns green.  
Lucy continues checking everything and hacks mans phone. "That's the girl, who was kidnapped this morning?" Lucy wonders as she sees a scared child and a man who is not paying attention to her. Scott is following the car and soon in traffic lights, he stops next to mans car. Lucy opens window to look at man, who sees her now turning to look at her and opens window. "We can see you" Quartet says together in union with angry tone and man gets scared as he sees them. Lucy gets up from car and walks to next to mans car as Marcus goes to front seat. Lucy takes child from there and walks back to Scotts car. And as light turns green group drives away.  
Lucy is keeping company to child, who appears to be happy that someone saved her. "What is your name child?" Marcus asks and child straightens her pose. "I am Alice!" she states strongly and Lucy smiles to her kindly. "Where do you live, sweetheart?" Lucy asks from child, who smiles happily telling where she lives. Scott nods smiling to Alice, who is now excited about car. She talks a lot to Lucy, who listens to her being very kind and soft towards her. Alice then giggles looking at Wrench. "Your mask is weird!" Child laughs and as X's on Wrench's mask turns !'s and then ^'s, child giggles even more and higher. Wrench continues doing that to keep child calm.  
Out of nowhere child asks can she try his jackets and masks studs. Wrench nods to her happily: "Of course!" and child tries them. "They are sharp!" Girl gives a small fragile giggle. "Let me try" Lucy smiles to child, trying Wrench's shoulder studs and then quickly takes her hand back. "They are!" Lucy smiles and child nods laughing to her. "I told you!" Alice smiles happily and Lucy nods to her being serious, but smiling: "Yes, you did".  
Soon group arrives at house, where is a woman crying on front yard sitting on stairs. Lucy gets up from car with child, who smiles as she sees her mother. "MOM!" Child yells and woman rises her head. As she sees, how child runs towards her, she gets up crying: "Alice!" and takes child in her arms. Lucy smiles to duo as she walks to see the mother, who thanks her many times crying. Lucy gives a paper to her. "Give this to officers. They will track him down" Lucy smiles to woman, who takes paper in her hand wondering. Then Lucy bows to duo and leaves as Alice waves to her happily. "Mom, I made new friends!" Child smiles proudly pointing at car, in which Lucy sits down and drives away.  
In car group are being proud of themselves. "You are good with children" Wrench takes a look at Lucy, who laughs a little. "And so are you. I am surprised. Our own strong anarchistic fixer likes children" Lucy gives grin to Wrench, who looks to other direction. "Isn't it perfect? You both are good with children. Maybe you should have one together" Scott winks an eye to duo, who both are surprised. Suddenly both starts yelling making Scott and Marcus laugh their asses off to them.  
Group goes to meet Ray at Oakland and they tell what they did to him. "I am proud of you young ones" Ray smiles to group. Then he tells about clues he found and that he already told Ella. "Go to see her at this place" Ray says sending map to groups phones. "She is waiting" Ray tells quartet, who all nods and leaves then.  
As quartet gets to their place, they meet Ella at the outside of building. "Let's go" Woman says as she leads group inside. There they sneak here and there and soon see meeting of five. "They have taken down a lot of us..." One of the men says and then one man walks to room. He has a Defalts rat mask on and he calms down group. "Don't worry. We are stronger together" Man speaks.  
Ella shakes her head and gets up. She walks to room taking her pistols. "And the party is over" Ella says smirking to group creating chaos. Men runs out of the room, except the one with rat mask. Ella shoots his leg making him fall on the floor yelling in pain.  
As man tries to get up, he takes support from table and looks at Ella angrily. "No one can catch the rat... I am Defalt" Man snorts and Ella shoots his leg. "Stop using his name!" Ella yells angrily to man, who is whining in pain as he falls back on the ground. "It's my name and I can use it the way I want!" Man yells back to Ella, who yells now even louder: "You are not him!" shuttering most of group. Man holds his leg as it's bleeding like no tomorrow. "Take off that mask" Ella commands, but man shakes his head. "Bitch. Stop commanding me. I am above you!" Man yells to Ella, who gives a laugh.  
Ella casually kicks his wounded leg. "Doesn't fucking look like it!" Ella yells to man, who is now yelling in pain. "Pathetic" Ella snorts and walks to man. She takes off his mask and takes a careful look at young male in front of him. She aims her gun at him then. "If you kill me, you are getting in danger" Man warns Ella with smirk, but Ella gives him cold look. "I am the danger" Ella says to man, who laughs now. "Why you care so much about this?" Male asks suddenly.  
Ella rises eyebrow. She takes a deep breath and then open her mouth. "If you were him, you would know me and you wouldn't ever hurt me" Ella says to man, who laughs now loudly. "How highly do you think of yourself?!" Man laughs hysterically. Ella looks at him with no emotion. She knows this is not him. "Ella" She says then getting males attention: "Huh?" and looks into Ellas eyes.  
"My name is Ella" Ella repeats her name and man rises eyebrow in wonder asking: "Ella? Wha?" and Ella tries to hold her anger now. She puts on song, Ballad of Ella. "This song is for me" Ella says to man, who gets shocked now. "...That Ella?" man manages to ask and Ella nods slowly. "I was his lover and I was the one who buried him. I know he is gone" Ella says now voice low deepened with anger and man shutters. "So it was true... He really loved someone..." Man like whispers.  
Out of nowhere he starts to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe it! He really had someone! How in the living Hell?!" Man laughs and laughs. He hits ground as he is laughing. Then he takes a look at Ella. "But oh well. I would love to have a woman like you, too. Even you are a bit... Aggressive" man smirks to Ella. "And those words shows the difference between you and him" Ella smiles now. Man rises his look into Ella eyes: "Really? How?" with proud smile and Ella lowers her gun. "He actually loved me" Ella smiles now, but man starts to laugh again.  
Suddenly Ella shoots mans another leg. "Laugh again and I will kill you, brat" Ellas voice goes low, pressed down with anger and fury. Man goes silent as he is shaking in fear. "I want to know why you are doing this. The fame? maybe?" Ella starts talking and walks around the room. "Well it doesn't matter" Ella says and now whistles and Marcus hacks rats system and installs virus there. "We are done" Ella says now and leaves room.  
Whole Dedsec team follows Ella out of the building and they all walks to car, except Ella. Before Ella can walk away, Scott stops her quickly as she is walking away. "I remembered something. I was his fan back in the day" He smiles happily to Ella, who rises eyebrow. "Like many other" Ella just smirks and Lucy nods. He takes his laptop bag in his hands. "I remembered that I bought all of his albums or I downloaded them from Internet... So. Here" Scott smiles softly and holds out a CD-box to Ella. It's Defalts album, Ballad of Ella. "I thought, that you might want it and I want to give it to you. You deserve to have it" Scott smiles to Ella, who is shocked.  
Slowly Ella takes album in her hands taking a careful look at picture. She remembers, how she was sitting on fence, looking at view, waiting for Defalt to take picture for his albums cover. As male walked to her, camera hanging around his neck, Ella giggled softly. "What a view" She laughed a little making Defalt laugh too smiling then: "Indeed" while looking at Ella and Ella can still remember his voice. Ella smiles as she remembers, how man leaned against fence, smiled to her happily and held her hand. "You should take the picture for your album cover" Ella told him, but man only shook his head. "I already did" male told Ella, who hit him softly. "I just wanted to spend some time together. Outside" Defalt smiled happily and lovingly, making Ellas heart skip a beat and made her red like a tomato. Defalt kissed her and duo just stood close to each others, looking at the sunset.  
Ella wakes up from her memories, as she is crying. "Fuck" she curses as she is watching picture of her. "When did he took this picture?..." Ella asks quietly as she wipes her tears away, but only ends up crying more. Then she takes a look at Scott, smiling softly. "Thank you" Ella smiles to male, who nods. "Maybe he wasn't all nice to everyone, but to you he was something even more" Scott smiles to woman, who nods few times giving a laugh. "He indeed was..." Ella smiles.  
She takes a look at picture again smiling happily, but trying to hold her tears. "I regret that I didn't marry him. I regret that I didn't have his child" Ella sighs heavily while looking at picture. Then she turns to look at DedSec group. "If you ever fall in love with someone, make sure you have something left if they die suddenly. This is all I have and a song I can't even listen to without crying" Ella shows now album and bites her teeth together. "You don't want this feeling" Ella says then to group voice being very weak and tears in her eyes falling on her cheeks.  
Wrench takes Lucy closer to him and suddenly hugs her. Lucy takes hold of his hand as she looks at ground. Sitara and Marcus just stands there quietly trying to think what to do or what to say. Ray crosses his arms and turns away. He can't look at Ella. Scott turns his head away from Ella too.  
All from group decides to go to beach to relax. Ella and Ray stays a little far away from others and they talk together. "Ray. Do you know what is "Act of Mercy"?" Ella asks from man, who takes a look at her wondering. "Back then, you spoke for forgiveness and they forgave you. Now it's my time to do the same" Ella gives a smile to Ray, who gets shocked by her words. "Ella. Don't. I took him away from you. I killed him in front of your own eyes... I can never bring him back" Ray speaks to Ella, who nods to him as she listens to him. "I know. But If I want to honor his memory, I have to move on. I can't stay like this forever" Ella explains to Ray, who bites his teeth together to fight all the tears. "You are going to regret that you didn't kill me..." Ray like whispers to Ella, who gives a laugh.  
Ella shakes her head while smiling to to Ray, like she is disappointed in him. "I regret a lot of things. But that's a different story" Ella smiles softly to man, who looks at her like he is about to cry. "I killed the man you loved. I killed his brother and ten other innocent people!" Ray yells now to Ella, who is staying calm, looking into Rays eyes. "You killed him because you had to survive. Everyone has forgiven you. You are only one blaming yourself" Ella speaks to Ray and walks closer to him. "Ray. Stop blaming yourself already. For yourself and those young ones. They need you. They need your help and guidance" Ellas face goes full serious as she speaks and Ray swallows quietly.  
Ray then looks down thinking what to say back to Ella. Slowly he rises his head to look into womans eyes. "How can you forgive me when I have taken away from you the one who mattered the most?" Ray asks quietly and Ella tries to smile now. She looks away, but rises her head then as she cries. "I know he is looking after me. And I know that he is not coming back. Even if I wanted so. This is reality, not a fairy tale" Ella cries while smiling to Ray. Ray looks at her trying to smile now too. "I guess your parents taught you well..." Ray gives a laugh making Ella laugh. "It's kinda funny and ironic... He taught me this" Ella smiles to Ray, who gets shocked.  
Ella remembers her memories with Defalt. She recalls her moments with Defalt, how much they had fun together... How much she loved him. As woman wakes up from her memories, she looks at Ray, who is now staring at her like he is suffering. "Don't look like that. He is free" Ella smiles now and then takes a look at far away, where Marcus and others are. "Life is full of ups and downs. It's a roller coaster. It's gonna be crazy and maybe will make you cry in fear, but it's not all bad. It will be fun too. If you are not all the time scared for what is coming and hold on to past" Ella smiles to Ray, who wonders a little, but starts to smile now too.  
Ella walks to fence and looks at sunset as Ray stays behind. Ray turns to look at Ella, who is standing near fence looking at the sunset and a small wind flows past Ella making her hair fly around. Ray glances at others, who suddenly laugh loudly and then back at Ella, who is smiling and Ray freezes. He sees a man standing next to her. That man is Defalt. He is smiling happily and gives a loving kiss on top of Ellas head. Ray shakes his head and takes another look at scene. Now Defalt is gone. Ray wonders sometime, but takes his beer and drinks it with one go. "I am too old for this" Ray mutters to himself and opens another beer bottle.


End file.
